sea's captain, magic's champion book 1
by queen of hell wolves
Summary: From the New world to Hogwarts, focused from his world to his birth world how will the crew survive the headmaster's plan, our captain has dropped his mask. mistaken Child-who-lived OC sister, Luffy is harry . OCC for most if everyone, working on rewriting this better
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Every night this week the same dream, the memory of a past that should be forgotten not even my crew, my family know of it.

I watch thought closed eyes as the memory play out in a small nursery a 15 month old girl with flame red hair and emerald eyes sat in a crib as an older version stood in front of it facing a man or should he be a monster with his serpent like face and blood red eyes.

The women begged for her child's life, her youngest life, a flash of green was all that could be see before the women fell lifeless to the ground as the serpentine looking man laughed before turning to the young girl, his prize for the night the one he must end.

Only to see a young boy of just 27 months just over two years old standing brave in front of the monster that has just killed his mother and wishes to kill his sister he swore to protect in his own way the day she was born. He was a small little thing with messy wild midnight black hair and eyes a darker emerald then the girl's closer to the true stone colour.

The monster looked down into the young boys eyes, see the intelligence in them for one so young "do you wish to die boy" he asked the child at a hiss. The boy stood straight locking eyes with this man the one who may just be his end "protect Roseille, protect from voldemort" the child replied.

The man raised a hairless brow at the child saying his name when most grown men dare not say it out of fear "such a brave child tell me child what is you name so I may remember in after I kill you" he asked. The young child bared what teeth he had like a dog, if you listened closely you would pick up the faint growl his body gave as he answered "Haidar, Harry".

The man Voldemort raised a bone white stick, his wand at the boy Haidar, little Harry as his mother use to call him "good bye Harry Potter Adava Kedavra" he said. Young Harry watched as the sickly green light flew towards him without blinking, the spell the killing curse hit his forehead, before the blackness took him, he heard his sister start to cry and an unearthly scream.

"~ _it's time young warrior, magic's champion~_ "


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

I sat up straight on my bunk for the night it's been years since I've heard that voice, I looked over my crew, my brothers seeing them all asleep "Luffy" a soft voice full of sleep asked okay ones awake. I looked over to the youngest of the crew, my shy loyal innocent Doctor "ya" I replied jumping down and moving over to him.

He sat up rubbing his eyes, I looked out the small window spotting the moon's position and working out the time, just after midnight still two hours until shift change. Thinking about it, it is Choppers turn for second watch, I sat on the edge of his bunk and looked over to my other brothers still asleep "why you up" he asked. I turned back to him and grinned a little with a shrug "can't sleep" I replied.

He moved closer to me looking me over, even half sleep he's trying to see if anything is wrong, he looked at my eyes "nightmares" he asked. I shook my head a little "memories" I replied stretching a little as I watched him tilted his head at me "the war" he asked, I touch the scar on my chest, I wish, it's been over two years now since that day three years in a few months. I shook the memories away looking down at my youngest brother, I rested my forehead on his between his horns "no Ototo {little brother}" I whispered.

He moved so he was curled up against me with my head still resting on his "what about? they have been waking you every night this week the others have seen you wake up captain" he asked. I chuckle low in my throat, trust the others to see me leave to sit out on the deck or the tower, never talking to those on watch. I sighed breathing in the sweet sent of my somewhat still innocent doctor "memories of before I met you, any of the crew, long before I knew Ace, before Shanks even-" I chuckled "- a very long time before I even wanted to be a pirate. When I still had a mother, a family by blood" I replied.

He pulled back to look up at me careful to untuck his head from mine "what was her name" he asked, I smiled down at him "Lily her name was Lily" I replied. He stood so he rested his forehead against mine "that's not all your eyes are still sad" he said, I leaned forward pressing my head against his "a baby sister named Roseille, sweet sweet rosebug" I whispered closing my eyes.

I heard the others in the room shift, I almost snorted, eavesdroppers but still I wont call them out on it. My mask is that of an happy-go-lucky, goof that's a load, stupid, dimwitted fool who has the best and worse luck in the world.

Chopper butted his nose against mine so I opened my eyes to look into his, "what happened to them" he asked, I stood looking down at him "my mother was murdered by a madman in front of me and I haven't seen rose since she was 17 months old, I was only a year older then her. Sleep Chopper I'll take your watch I wont be sleeping tonight" I replied.

He nodded curling back up under the blanket "sorry" he whispered, I sighed to myself giving one of my grins to him "it's okay, you don't have to be sorry for any thing it's in the past" I said. It's times like this I wonder how non of them have seen thought my mask, I shook my head a little.

Looking around at the rest of the others spotting eyes quickly being shut, I looked to my first mate seeing his dark green eye on me. I kept mine locked with his to see what he would do, I have a feeling that out of the crew he and Robin have seen past part of my mask. Zoro closed his eye with a small nod before rolling over so his back was facing me, I spotted the single blue eye and ear out the corner of my eye before they vanished, so even my sisters know.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

-Robin's p.o.v-

I looked up from my book as the trap door opened and a mop of midnight black hair came into view followed by the rest of his body in nothing but sleep shorts. I saw him coming having eyes around the ship watching the waters and the deck.

I watched him move over to one of the windows that face forwards "can't sleep captain-san" I asked already knowing the answer, the whole crew are worried since he hasn't slept that much in the last week. That and the fact Chopper thinks he might have a mild form of insomnia having seen him wander the deck most nights since we got back together months ago now.

I saw him look over to me out the corner of his eye and his lips turn just a little before he shook his head "nope" he replied popping the 'p', before looking back out to sea, some times I wonder if there is more to him than he lets us know, that he's not as stupid as he lets everyone thinks. Thinking back even now I can see times when some form of intelligence shows in his eyes, but only for a second then it's gone, Zoro can see it too from some of the looks he's given our captain.

I looked back to him to find him looking at me "something wrong Luffy" I asked, I blinked as I court a glimps of a smile that looked like he knew what I was thinking. I shook my head as he chuckled a little "nothing you look tired I can finish your watch for you" he replied.

And there it is he says things like this but then its gone with that grin of his, a puzzle that is what our captain is, a puzzle that if you try and solve without all the pieces it just gives you a headache not worth trying. I've yet to give up on solving it just waiting for more pieces to show like the one tonight about his mother and sister.

"nee Robin you okay" he asked waving his hand in front of my face, I shook my head standing "yes, I think your right, I'll turn in for the night" I replied heading for the trap door "goodnight captain" I said opening it. I looked to him just before closing the door "night Robin" he said looking over his shoulder at me.

I looked to the tower as I opened the cabin door to mine and Nami's room, he was sat on the roof leaning against the mast head back looking up at the moon and stars. I drew my powers back knowing he'll watch over all of us as we sleep and knowing he wants to be alone as he has done this last week when he wakes.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

-Luffy's p.o.v-

I watched as Robin headed in to the girls cabin before turning my eyes back to the sky ~ _hello my warrior_ ~ I looked to my right finding her stood a few feet away looking as she did 17 years a go.

A young women in her late 20's stands about 5"5, slight build, fair skin, long brown hair to her waist, eyes a lighter brown. Dressed in an old cream Roman tunic dress and a band of gold around her head keeping her hair off her face, I had to smile at the old white owl sat on her left shoulder.

I looked back out to sea "you said it's time, what do you mean by that" I asked, I heard her sigh before moving to sit next to me "have you no manners young one" she asked back. I grinned looking sideways at her "forgive this lowly pirate milady Minerva, what brings you milady goddess down here with this mere mortal. Oh I would offer tea but my cook has a lock on the fridge" I replied.

I smiled hearing the goddess laugh "oh they wont know what hits them when you go back" she said, I looked sharply at her "back" I asked. She looked to me placing her hand on my cheek "yes, HE is going to use a spell to bring you back to that world, but I will add to it so you wont be going alone. You will take your crew with you" she replied.

I felt my lip curl as a snarl worked it's way passed my lips, it wasn't directed at the one before me, but the one who sent me away the both of them, away from her my little rose my baby sister. A hand stroked my face brining me back from my darker thoughts, I blinked at the Goddess who brought me to this world. She gave a small smile "you will do fine my warrior, you have till midday then the spell will take you and your family to the other world" she told me.

I sighed closing my eyes "Rose" I asked at a whisper, her hand moved up to my hair "I can't tell you only give you these" she replied. I felt like growling before calming myself as Minerva took my hand, placing something metal around my wrist.

I opened my eyes to see a silver chain around my right wrist with ten charms on it, I can work them out; a gold straw-hat = me, the rest in silver; crossed three swords = Zoro, a pin-wheel and mikan = Nami, slingshot = Usopp, boot and chef's hat = Sanji, a doctor's cross = Chopper, a poneglyph rune = Robin, a cola bottle and wrench = Franky, musical note and cane = Brook. The tenth charm is a small bowl made of what looks like black obsidian and amethyst.

I fingered to charm "it's a pensieve" she told me, that should make it easier to tell the crew if I show them my memories from back then, I felt the smallest touch of something against my occlumency shields. I looked to the chain then the women besides me "let it in it will tell you what it can do" she told me.

I did as she told me and let down my walls around a small part of my mind, I looked to her then nodded, she smiled before leaning over brushing a small kiss to my forehead "I must go now my child, my young Haidar James Potter, champion wizard -" I snorted "Monkey D. Luffy pirate captain" she said.

I watched as she stood "oh forgot these" she said holding out 8 more chains with a different gold charm to mine, I took them before looking back up at the sky as I was before she turned up. I felt her leave, I sighed running a hand through my hair "I think it's time to drop my mask" I mumbled to my self. Well if any thing the morning should be fun, I brushed my finger over the pensieve charm getting the information it holds before adding a lot of memories from me well it's still in charm form.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

-Sanji's p.o.v-

I stood in the door way to the gallery and looked around, what is wrong with this picture, the place is still in one piece even though the rubber idiot of a captain is sat at the table. A large black bowl with purple markings sat in the middle of the table, a mist like substance in it, wait is it made of obsidian and amethyst.

I looked back to Luffy to see him looking over his shoulder at me, his black eyes looking straight at me, some things not right he should be asking for food right about now. I watched him sigh turning back around running a hand though his hair messing it up more "Luf-" I stopped myself thinking "-captain" I corrected myself, seeing not just Luffy the idiot sat in front of me, but our captain in one of the few times he acts like one.

He looked back at me "wake the others I need to tell you all something and only a few hours to do it in, the anchor stays down we wont be moving" he told me. What does he mean only a few hours, I watched those black eyes stare in to my own blue ones, I nodded before turning and heading to the cabins.

-Luffy's p.o.v-

I sat waiting for the others staring at the pensieve, I sighed for the nth time this morning before bring my finger to my forehead. Then pulled it away bring a silvery strand with it, a memory an threw it toward the bowl.

"what was that" I heard Nami ask from behind me not the first thing I expected from her, "a memory, one of mine the bowl on the table is called a pensieve, It allows one to view their memories outside of their mind. It also allows them to show them to others" I replied.

I looked back to my crew, family to see them all looking at me, I let myself a small smile at some of their faces "I want you lot to watch the ones in there, the first ones are information, then memories not my own and lastly of when I was first born until I met my grandfather, also of last night when I took over watch" I told them.

Zoro stepped forward first, my most trusted and loyal "will it answer some of the questions we have" he asked, I nodded once "yes, but only after you finished watch every thing in there" I replied.

He moved over to the table "what do we need to do" he asked, I placed the chains on the table "find which one is yours, it will help you with all the info you'll be getting later on. You only need to put your face on the surface of the mist" I replied.

I watched them all take their chain and place it on before standing around the table "aren't you joining us captain-san" Robin asked. I shook my head getting up "no, you''ll be in there for about an hour with the time rune on, I'll be out here keeping watch and to answer your questions once you finished" I replied.

I watched them all place their faces in the mist one by one, lets see how bad this turns out as, I moved into the kitchen area to make drinks for everyone can always keep them fresh with a charm.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

-Zoro's p.o.v-

I court myself as I left the pensieve before fulling into the chair behind me and looking to my captain as did the others. I noticed drinks placed in front of each of us, I grabbed mine downing it in one, think I need more then the one.

I saw Chopper move over to Luffy "those injury's should have scared how" he asked in a small voice, Luffy waved a hand over his torso making his scars vanish a second wave made new ones appear. I looked them over torture scars; whip, knife, burn, electrocution-

he stood turning so we could see all of them, more on his back then front,

-word's carved into flesh on his back, down his spine in big jagged letters FREAK, his skin a map of line scars around those words and burns.

He sat down waving his hand over himself again, I could just make out the one's from this world come back, the large one from the war stood out the most form the others. A scar ran though his right eye like a bolt of lightning from his hair line, more around his throat.

Chopper looks like he wants to cry I don't blame him just thinking about them want to make me hide from the world but I wont, our captain needs us.

Luffy picked Chopper up after rearranging him self on the chair with both legs thrown over the armrest, he put him on his lap.

"who are you really" Franky asked, Luffy sighed running a hand thought his hair "I was born Haidar 'harry' James Potter to Lily Ann Potter nee Evens and James Charlie Potter in that world it was at one minute to midnight on July 31st 1979, I have a younger sister Roseille Eve Potter born July 31st 1980 at one minute past midnight. My family was destroyed on the 31st October 81 when a dark wizard calling himself lord Voldemort, real name Thomas Marvolo Riddle came to kill all because of a prophecy as you saw in my memories I was shipped off to my mother's sister and her oh so loving husband. That was the last I saw of Rose-"

"Minerva brought me to this world march 3rd dropped me off in the middle of one of oto-san's meetings I told them I couldn't remember anything, Dragon adopted me a month later named me Luffy. He even named march 3rd as my birthday-" here he grinned "- he guessed I was 3 instead of 4 nearly 5 due to my size truth is I'm almost a year older than Nami. I turn 22 the end of next month, if going by my true birth date-"

"I was sent to Dawn island after a run in with one of the Dragons and was branded -" a wave of his hand and the dragon's hoof came visible covering the upper left of his chest "- used magic to escape meet gramps less then a month after my 5th birthday-"

"I am no different than you already now me, with out my mask I am; still fun loving and laid back, but I am smarter that I act -" here he grimaced "- I am bloodthirsty and violent more so then you've seen if one of mine is in danger" he told us.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 8

-Nami's p.o.v-

I looked to Luffy thinking about what he just said "why" I asked, he looked to me raising a brow, can't believe we taking this so calm being told our fun loving idiot of a captain is someone else really. I shook my head a little "bloodthirsty and violent" I replied to the unasked question.

He waved his hand at the pensieve and an image of a large dog grew out of the mist, it looked like some thing out of a nightmare. It was black as night, tall and thin, tail as long as it's body, wicked sharp claws and fangs, eyes like blood. That's the somewhat normal features, horns of crimson red grew out of it head and curved around to face forwards just passed it's muzzle, a row of spine the same colour grew down it's back, all the way to the end of it's tail where four large spikes ended it off. Bone like armour lined up and looked to be it's ribs and collar bone in the blood red over it's fur, it also had a mane of blue flames around it's head and down it's back.

I took my eyes off the demon hound to look back to Luffy "there is one more memory it's to do with him, my anti-animagus from. It's all to do with him, even what I had to do to stop my self going berserk at the war and not reveal who I really am" he told us.

-Luffy's p.o.v-

I watched them all come out of the pensieve as I sensed her "back again with us mortals" I asked as Chopper moved back to sit in my lap.

The crew looked to Minerva as she moved to my side "I'm not staying long, just here to give your crew a magic core and bring someone to see you" she replied.

I looked to the new face, she looks younger them Minerva late teens, taller too about 5"6, same build, pale white skin, red eyes and white hair down to her waist. She had black eye shadow on and her lips painted black, nails to. She was dressed like a punk chick jewellery too, I'm going to take a guess and say lady of death.

She grinned seeing me looking as Minerva moved to her side having finished with the crew "like what you see" the younger looking dainty asked, I smirked a little "not my type milady" I replied.

I heard Sanji cough on air "since when do you have a type" he asked, I looked over to him with a shit-eating grin "since this is not my true image, I bet I've had more bed partners then you cook-boy" I replied. I watched him splutter trying to form words as some of the others laughed, I looked to Zoro "you can't say much" I told him only for him to growl at me.

I turn back to the goddess thinking about my last pray, Min shook her head at me "the pirate empress" Robin asked. I looked to her "I like my lovers to be of one sex, so no I haven't slept with her, no mater what she dreams" I replied.

Usopp spat out his drink "you don't mean she also a he" he ask, it only took me nod for them to start laughing at the blackmail I'm giving them, "hang on" Sanji said. They all stopped laughing to look at him, he looked to me "you said lovers of one sex-" I nodded "your bi" he asked, that got the others looking to me. I nodded again sitting back watching them all "have we met any of them" Chopper asked from my lap.

Min laughed a little so I looked to her "I checked up on you after the war" was her reply before looking away with a small blush. I felt my eye widen just a bit before I grinned a shark like grin "you bad girl Min spying on me-" I looked to the crew "you've met two of them" I replied.

I looked to lady death "what is it you want before Minmin here starts telling" I asked, she grinned at the older looking woman "I have a favourer to ask, I want you to destroy Riddles horcruxes, find all three the deathly hallows and destroy the vial in the department of mystery in the ministry of magic building" she asked.

I already know where the horcruxes are having Tom's memories, the vial should be easy to get to with planing but the hallows "what do I get I know not to make deals with devils with out getting any thing in return" I asked. She looked me up and down "full control of you other form" she replied, I raised a brow "and a boon for each destroyed and found, then you have a deal" I said back holding my hand out with a grin. She grinned shark like before taking my hand sealing the deal in a flash of red.

She let go before vanishing "think you got the short end of the deal Luffy-san" Brook said, my grin turned to one like the cat that got the cream "there are still 7 horcruxes left in the other world, one vial and three hallows that when added up I get one boon for destroying or finding, sooooo 11 boons in total, no 12 since the one in my scar has already been destroyed " I said back.

They all blinked at me before Min started laughing so hard she almost stopped breathing, I looked to her raising a brow "got to go" she whizzed out before vanishing.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 9

-Nami's p.o.v-

I watched as Luffy sat there with that shit-eating grin of his "who are the two we've met" I asked, he looked over as the others looked to him "A doctor who wanted payment for healing me, the poor poor soul didn't know I may act like a kid but I wasn't going to play uke. He couldn't even look at me when we ran into him the over month without blushing" he replied.

A doctor, the only other doctor we ran into that has healed Luffy is – no it can't be, I looked into Luffy's eyes "Law" I asked, his grin just got bigger. Now that I think about it they both disappeared for a bit before we left punk hazard "bad captain, bad bad captain" I said laughing.

The others looked between us, it was Robin who got it first before she started laughing too "you two going to clue the rest of in" Zoro asked, I shook my head "who vanished before we left punk hazard for over an hour and came back with a flushed someone else" I asked.

All the boys looked to Luffy before they too started laughing "I remember Law was limping" Zoro said as we all calmed down "who's the other" Chopper asked, got to love the innocent look he had as he tilled he's head to look up at our captain with doe like eyes.

Luffy looked down at him, before his eyes widened a little he closed his eyes before pinching the bridge of his nose "dam instincts" he mumbled. I raised a brow at that and saw some of the other, he opened his eyes looking down at our youngest "we met him before we entered the grand-line-" he smirked "-been following us since" he replied.

Dead silence followed his reply before Sanji started choking on his cigarette "Smoker, a marine are you nuts" he asked getting his breath back, Luffy just grinned "I didn't do anything to him till after Arabasta, well he follow us so I played with him till then" he relied.

He put his finger to his forehead drawing out a memory and throwing it into the pensieve and waving to it "what is it" Franky asked eyeing the bowl, I am to not knowing what he put in to it. He just shook his head "Logue Town" he replied nodding to it, Zoro was the first to stand as always before the rest of us.

-Luffy's p.o.v-

I watched them enter the pensieve thinking back to that day and could help but grin;

~-flashback begins-~

I sent Sanji ahead as I ran from the older man through the back allies of the town having got a good look around before going to the platform, if only my crew knew but then again it would take all the fun out of it.

I rolled to the left as smoke passed me, rolling back to my feet letting a small smirk show "that all you got smoker" I asked in a child like voice sticking my tongue out at him before running off again.

Who knew a game of cat and mouse could be so fun, as he flew passed I spotted his arms in solid form so I grabbed them turning to pin him to the wall next to me. I may have use a little magic to keep him in his more corporal form and pore magic into my limbs to keep him pined.

I grinned at the marine as I heard a faint growl in the back of my mind from my anti form, smoker glared at me, struggling to get free. I pushed my body against his pinning him more to the wall feeling his body freeze, I leaned so my head was next to his hearing his breathing change.

Oh he's one of those, I moved my leg just a little so see if I'm right. I felt more then heard his breath getting court in his throat, I was right, I sighed against his ear "to bad for you little kitty this mouse is really a hound" I breathed on he's ear running my tongue over the shell of it.

I pulled back a little to see him with his eyes closed, time to go I think. I let him go taking off to the docks back to my ship and crew.

"Straw-hat" was bellowed from behind me, looking over my shoulder seeing Smoker still chasing me, I had to laugh at the outrage on his face along with the blush there. Wonder if I can make it a whole body blush, no bad Luffy now is not the time to be thinking about that.

I looked back hearing a thud to see Smoker out cold and a finger in a green cloak stood looking at me. I let my magic brush against the man and had to stop myself from reacting, so oto-san came to see me off.

I tilted my head a little pouting "you stopped my game" I whined, I saw a brow raise before he looked between me and Smoker "he was going to capture you" he told me. I had to stop myself from rolling my eyes so I crossed my arms looking away from him "nuhuh no he wouldn't I'm fast" I said back still in my childish voice.

I heard him sigh "Luffy-" "you know me" I asked cutting across him, I saw his eye twitch and had trouble stopping myself from smirking or laughing right about now. I flicked a finger making a bubble of silence around us as he glared at me before grumbling under his breath about gramps, how he made me dumb. I couldn't help the snort that escaped and quickly put a innocent face on as he looked to me with narrowed eyes "yes" I asked blinking .

He rubbed his forehead before pointing at me "your eyes give you away you know" he said, my eyes, I looked left into a window seeing the mirth in my right now black eyes. Got to sort that out before the game is up "okay that needs work" I said to my self before looking back to my adopted father with a smirk "so you came here because?" I asked.

He shook his head at me "to see you off, how long you going to play dumb" he asked back, my smirk turned a little dark "till someone calls me out on it, or I go back" I replied. I've only told him I'm not from this world, nothing about magic "you think you could go back" he asked, I shrugged "it's a possibility I could don't think I could put my mask back on if I drop it completely. You'll know when I drop it, I think everyone will know" I replied turning around.

I walked a bit away from him "see ya oto-san" I called back removing the magic around us and taking off toward the ship.

~-flashback ends-~

I opened my eyes seeing the crew looking at me, with Chopper sitting back in my lap "you said earlier about that not being you true form" Usopp asked, might as well show what I really look like before we head to the other world. I stood placing Chopper down in my chair before moving away form the table.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 10

-Usopp's p.o.v-

we watched him close his eyes, we saw him grow taller from 5'8 to around 6'4-6'6 taller then Robin, tallest of the monster trio making him the third tallest of the crew, his limb thickened with muscles unseen till now making his build like Zoro's.

Tattoos appeared too on his left biceps A-S-L in blood red, on his right biceps our flag and lastly the hoof has been tattooed over, a sun make of blood red fire that looked like the element it stands for, also a crescent moon made of ice curved around the right of the sun and black storm clouds behind. He turned showing us his back showing a forth tattoo that covers the whole of his back, his second form the hell hound standing guard over a ruby and emerald coloured rose and pure white lilly flower with it's fangs bared in warning, that's odd I can still see each and everyone on the scars on his back.

He turned back front and I took a look at his face this time, he doesn't look childish any more, face more sharper, hair just a little longer more shaggy looking, stubble along his jaw too. He opened his eyes with a long sigh showing eyes like stones a mix between deep black onyx, blood red ruby and true green emerald, the onyx being the more dominant colour of the three.

He moved back to his chair picking Chopper up before dropping back into it with a leg thrown over the armrest placing Chopper back in his lap. His eyes moved over each of us "bastard" Nami growled glaring at him.

We all looked to her to see her blushing "your the one who followed me around for hours back then" Luffy said, his voice has changed too more deeper "she followed you" Brook asked. I saw Luffy nod "ya a few island back, I don't often move around in this form but since we were all splitting up to look around I took the chance too, Nami saw me a few hours later and wanted to find out all about me so I lead her on a tour of the island. I brought you back to the ship when you fell asleep, not my folt you spent the next three days looking for me in this form" he relied. Nami hissed at our brother who just grinned at her as the rest of us chuckled.

Sanji got up collecting the cups from the table before freezing where he stood, we looked to him as he turn to Luffy "you know the code" he asked, wait now that I think about it, it was Luffy who gave us the drinks "since Water 7" he replied resting his head on his fist.

Sanji sputtered a few times as Luffy sighed "I eat more then a normal person because of my magic and my body being of rubber but I don't need to eat that often, most of the time I shouted for food was because one of you lot were hungry but didn't want to say so. I also used illusion magic to make it look like I was taking from your plates, the only real food I took was from the centre table, once I was full I used illusions to make it look like I had eaten more. I also used them to add more to your plates-" he chuckled a bit "-you lot are to busy trying to stop me to notice I stopped adding food once I noticed you where getting full. I add other things to you plates you needed if you where injured to speed up your healing" he told us.

Sanji sighed in defeat before moving to make a late breakfast for us "you mentioned instincts captain-san" Robin asked, he blinked before nodding.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 11

-Luffy's p.o.v-

I looked to each of my crew, family, pack might as well tell them "my hound sees you all as pack, Chopper's the pup of the pack, he protective of pups, I really need to pick out a name for him" I replied. I felt Chopper poke my arm so I looked down at him "can we see him" he asked, I looked to the rest seeing them nod, so moved to get up again placing Chopper down and moving away from the table.

I let the change happen, shifting from human to the demonic hound. I know I stand at 6" at the shoulder and 8" from nose to base of tail, the tail alone is 2".

I shook my fur out only to blink that's odd I have to a lest fight for some control when I first change, looks like lady death is keeping her side of the barging, I can still feel him though in the back of my mind, mine and his instincts feel like they are from one body not two.

I sat looking to my crew as Robin got up "captain-san" she asked, I nodded ~ _yes_ ~ I sent though the link all the chains had. I laughed watching them all jump _~the chains let us talk telegraphically to anyone wearing one, they also lets us track each other, monitor our health – if a charm is cold they're in danger, hot ill or hurt; the hotter or colder the worse we are, they flash red when you call for help, they do over things too still working them out ~_ I sent to them.

Robin moved over to me before kneeling in front of me, she slowly reached her hand out placing it on my head between my horns, she smile "your fur is soft, will you flames burn me" she asked. That one I don't know, the hounds mind brushed mine telling me what to do, I willed the flames back into my body _~now they wont~_ I sent to her.

She smile moving her hand along my head to my neck, I growled as soon as her hand touched my throat, she putting back still smiling before moving the hand to the bone like armour around my collar bone then ribs, she touched the spines down my back and then the spikes on my tail.

She stood up running her hand over my head again "Senshi {warrior}your built to fight, built to kill, you wouldn't let me touch you throat so I taking this form is an alpha" she asked, I nodded shifting form back to human. She smiled at me before going back to her seat I followed back to mine.

I looked to them as I sat back down "what does Senshi-san think we are in the pack" Brook asked.

I pointed to Zoro "Beta; my second, Epsilon – Guardian, Eta – warrior, Lambda – hunter, some time Upsilon – spy/scout-"

pointed to Nami "Delta – messenger, Iota – medic, Tau – lead scout , Xi – resource watcher, Mu – peace keeper when you want to-"

Usopp "Delta, Epsilon more on the peace side then the violent one, Lambda, Mu, Nu – one of our main sentries, chi – jester"

Sanji "Epsilon, Eta, Kappa – lead hunter, Xi, Upsilon"

Chopper "pup, Delta, Mu, Theta – lead medic, Lambda"

Robin "Gamma – elder, Iota, Omicron – lead therapist, Sigma – tutor, Upsilon"

Franky "Gamma, Pi – therapist when you want to be, chi, Upsilon, Eta"

Brook "Gamma, chi, Epsilon, Lambda, Sigma"

I told them as Sanji started bring food over "and you" Usopp asked getting up to help as Chopper jumped down to got back to his own chair "Alpha, Zeta – war general, Epsilon, Lambda and Upsilon, we're all Nu but your is the main one" I replied.

I stretched getting up finishing my food "I'm going to take a nap I'll be up for when we're summoned to the other world you can mess with the old man but I wont show myself to him until after you lot find out why he summoned us, just don't answer if he asks who the captain is" I said heading for the door.

I woke after a while to see Chopper sitting at the edge of the bunk, I glared sleepy at him "how long till noon" I asked yawning "2 hours" he replied, I growled a little before pulling him down next to me "sleep" I mumbled into his head. He giggled before curling up and doing just what I said so I let myself full back to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 12

-Severus' p.o.v-

I watched as Albus used a spell to summon the lost Potter child, just what I need a second brat showing up, it's bad enough with Albus' Golden Girl, why bring another one who he'll just brain wash. I'm sorry Lily I wasn't able to help them ever of them, you son's been missing for 11 years and your daughter being used as a lamb to throw to the wolves.

A bright flash of light over by the black lake made us close our eyes, when I opened mine I saw a large red ship with a lion figurehead. My eyes widened a pirate flag "everyone alright" a male voice called, he was answered by several more giving the affirmative to being fine.

I looked to Albus "pirate, you said it would summon the elder Potter" I hissed, he narrowed his eyes at me before they turned back grandfatherly before Minerva noticed, how can she be so blind to him. He looked to the summoning circle then to the ship "he must be on the ship the ingredients for the spell are right but it should have only brought him here, his magic must have infused with the ship if it was brought with him" he told us. I rolled my eyes behind his back "and the other people" Minerva asked, he just shrugged "haven't the foggiest, shall we go greet out guest" he asked heading towards the ship. Of course head to the ship that's full of pirate without knowing if they'll kill us on first sight.

I join the other two as they stopped on the banks of the lake "hello up there" he called up, a male walked up to the rails,he looked in his early 20's he had to stand near 5"11 - 6ft maybe, had blond shaggy hair with one visible blue eye. He wore a black suite with a blue dress-shirt and black tie, not what a pirate would wear in my books, he had an unlit cigarette between this lips. Even dressed like that I can see he's not one to get into a fight with and I've seen a lot in my hunter days.

He looked down at us leaning on the rails "yes Rojin {old man}" he asked, that sounded Japanese, I heard someone else walk over to him "you should be asking him where the hell we are not being nice".

The speaker female, I heard Minerva hiss at her state of dress or lack there of, hip jeans and bikini top, she stood shorter then the male around 5'7 if I had to guess, true orange hair unlike the Weasleys down to her waist and burnt orange eyes, I spotted a tattoo on her left shoulder.

She looked down at us "well you going to tell us where we are cuz I don't think we're on the grand-line any more. I doubt we're in one of the blue seas or the calm belt and I know we're not back in the first half of the grand-line" she said. I blinked I've never heard of those places and I've travelled around.

Albus stepped forward some more, fool, "we may have a problem then since I know not of the places you've just named my dear, may we come aboard" he asked smiling up at them. She glared down at us eyeing each of us one by one "make one wrong move it will be your last old one" she said as the blond turned to look over his shoulder "lower the plank" he called.

I looked around the deck covered on grass, even spotted a tree with a swing and a slide off to the side before looking back to the 8 in front of us the male and female I've already seen and six others;

a male same hight and age as the blond, border build, choppy green hair and a single dark green eye the other one shut with a scar running though it, dressed in black trousers tucked into boots, a green haramaki around his waist, long green open coat showing off a scar that runs from left shoulder to right hip, the coat tied shut with a red sash where three swards are tucked into, I saw the three earrings is his left ear.

Another male close to the same age as the other two just as built as them too, wild black heir to his shoulder, black eyes too, a long nose. He wore a white bucket hat, ear protesters/phones, goggles around his neck, yellow rolled-up pants with red suspenders, boots, he had a red satchel and a blue and white wrist band on his left arm.

At his feet stood a toddler size animal on two legs with light brown fur and black eyes, are those antlers. It must be some type of deer. It had on blue shorts, a yellow and blue stripped top and a blue helmet type hat.

A women who looked around my age maybe a little younger the tallest of the human looking lot, black/blue hair to the middle of her lower back pulled up away from her face and had light blue eyes. She wearing a long pink sari-like skirt with pink heeled pumps, a partially-zipped up purple leather vest with a low neck line that also shows her stomach, on her head a pair of pink sunglasses.

now the two non-human looking ones; a skeleton that stands well over 9ft with an afro of black hair wearing more colourful and high-end clothes. He has heart-shaped sunglasses, a yellow feather boa, a top hat with a giant crown on the brim and orange red trousers with a floral design and carried a cane with him.

The last one must stand over 7ft5 and looks some what human even with the metal, reminds me of a cyborg but that can't be right the muggles haven't got that far but here is some one who looks like one with his bulky arms, metal on his legs, body covered in scars. He had on nothing but a red coconut tree-motived Hawaiian shirt and red speedos.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 13

I stayed leaning against the railings away from the pirates, I'm not that stupid to get that close unlike the other two, Albus looked between them all giving his grandfatherly smile like that will help if you piss them off each of the scream power non more so then the green haired one and the blond the others are not far behind them in power.

He spread his arms out wide "where are we" the oraganett growled before he could say any thing, he frowns at that, they're pirates they're not going to play nice even if you ask them. He smiled again "you on the black lake of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry in Scotland" he replied.

She looked to the others then back to us "never heard of it now who are you and how did we get here, I take it you know how" the green head said arm resting over the top of his swords. Albus looked to him "I am Albus Dumbledore headmaster here these are two of my staff Minerva Mcgonagall professor of Transfiguration and Severus Snape professor of potions may I get your names" he ask them.

They all looked between us then back to the headmaster "you never said how we got here" the long nose one said as the green head narrowed his eye "an exchange your names for how you got here" he said. Most of the males growled, the orangett stepped forwards "easy boys" she said looking to them before she pointed at them "the green head is Roronoa Zoro, the blond is Sanji, the long nose is Usopp, the reindeer is Tony Tony Chopper, the cyborg is Franky, the skeleton is Brook, she's Nico Robin and I'm Nami" she replied.

Albus looked them all over "do you know by any chance a boy about 15 by the name Harry Potter-" they all shook their heads "oh well. You got here by a spell I use to bring that boy here from where ever he is, I believe you are from a different dimension another world at that" he told them.

They didn't even blink at that "that's new" Chopper said looking at the other who all nodded as one, Albus sighed "you haven't got anyone on this ship who's 15, black hair green eyes, a scar on his forehead have you" he asked. Zoro shook his head with a smile that was border line sly "Chopper's the youngest at 17 he'll be 18 in December, Brook's the oldest at 91" he replied.

Albus looked each of the in the eyes only to turn away seconds later to the next "why are you looking for this boy" Brook asked twirling his cane as Zoro growled as Albus looked at him.

He sighed before telling them out history the war, how it ended with Lily's death protecting her children, how Roseille is the Girl-who-lived, how the elder child was sent way for his safety by his father. How James was killed almost nine years ago by death-eaters and Sirius Black who was supposable to blame and thrown in prison for it only to escape this time last year. How Rose is now living somewhere safe and how he's been searching for the elder Potter child so he can be with his family.

He looked to each of them "which of you is captain I would like to speak to which ever one of you it is" he said, Sanji lit his cigarette "why should we tell who our captain is to the one who brought us here from our world" he asked.

Minerva scrunched up her nose at him but held her tongue, Albus turned to Zoro "I take it you are captain" he asked, the swordsman snorted "not even close" he replied, Albus looked to Sanji "I'm just the cook" he said before he could open his month.

Impossible I marked one of those two the captain with the power I can feel coming off them, but if they are not the captain then which one is. I looked over the 8 in front of us, who is their captain "who is your captain" Albus asked with a small edge to his voice, you old fool, if we get killed I'm taking you to hell with me.

"you not very smart are you, if your giving orders on bored my ship" a new voice said from our left.

I turned quickly to the voice before the other two "your quick I'll give you that master Snape, unlike your friends here" they said.

I spotted the male leaning against the door to what looks like a sleeping cabin from what I can see of inside it "your awake captain" Zoro said, the captain hummed a little "been awake since that spell took hold, I wanted to see if these three are a danger to us before I showed myself" he replied.

This male look to be around 20, he has to be taller then the other human crew members around 6"6 stood straight, tanned skin from what I can see, he had on black leather bottom tucked into combat boots, a blood red vest left open showing off his scared torso. I saw the three tattoos, one each on his biceps and the third on his chest, he had a silver chain with charms on his right wrist the same as the rest of the crew. On his head he wore a old looking straw hat with a red ribbon around it pulled down hiding the top half of his face from view.

Albus looked to him "who are you" he asked voice hard, I feel like banging my head against a wall can he not feel the raw power coming off this one alone may make to dark lord pause before attacking. I saw the shark like grin from the captain "Names Monkey D. Luffy; captain of the Straw-hat pirates, nice to meet you Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards (ICW) and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot" he all but purred as a reply.

One of the crew whistled at that as I felt my eyes widen just a little, the headmaster never gave all of his titles "how'd you know that" he asked. The captain lifted his head showing all of his face, Albus looked back to the crew "you said he wasn't on bored" he said sounding disappointed, as if that would work.

The captains face, sharp features, strong bone structure, stubble along his jaw line, eyes tricoloured; a blood ruby, clear emerald and the most jet black onyx, two scars on his face one under his left eye the other though his right shaped like a lightning bolt to his lip, jet black midnight hair that looks wild if not covered by the hat.

Minerva took a small step forwards only to almost stumble back as the captain's eyes trained on her "there is no one by the description or name you gave us on this ship" Robin told Albus. She's right, Albus turned to the captain "Harry my boy what happened to you where have you been for the last 11 years" he asked looking and sounding like the grieving grandfather who's just found their missing child.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 14

-Luffy's p.o.v-

I curled my lip at the old man moving over to my crew by the mast and leaning against it "I'm not your boy old timer and my name is Luffy, not this Harry your looking for" I said, I saw Severus watching me more closely them the other two with narrowed eyes ~ _one of them is smart captain-san, I don't think the chains work on him concealing our powers from those who can sense them_ ~ I flicked my eyes over to Robin the back to the three in front of us.

I locked eyes with the old man daring him to look, I felt the push so I let go of the control I have of Senshi all the while grinning at the old one. He stumbled back catching himself on the railings "stay out of my mind and those of my crew" I growled.

Severus looked to the old one in shook, I court his eyes with mine as Minerva went to help her boss, I brushed against his mind once then withdrew and did it twice more before he let part of his wall down.

I stood in his mind scape, a clearing in a forest with a lake "not bad better then mine" I said, then again mine is a maze of the woods where I grew up with Ace and Sabo. I looked over the the potions master stood behind me "why do you want accesses to my mind Captain" he asked, I turned to face him "why did you let me" I asked back. He looked me up and down before looking me in the eyes "I can feel your power, I don't know why Albus ignores it, you alone burn like hells fire, ice and a storm" he replied. I held up my wrist showing the chain "a gift from the goddess Minerva, she is why my crew where brought here I have a job to do, It conceals our true power level from everyone we can not trust" I told him. He looked to the chain "can you be trusted Sev-sev, or should I wipe you memories now" I asked using the name I called him as a child as he looked to me "you can trust me Haidar" he replied without skipping a beat.

I blinked braking the link between us as Albus got back to his feet "you know magic" he asked, I shrugged yawning scratching my chest "are you Haidar" Minerva asked looking to me. I closed one eye tilting my head "Haidar, Haidar oh yeah that was my name 17 years ago" I replied, I heard the crew chuckle under their breath as the three in front eyes got wide "how old are you" Sev asked. I looked to him "22 end of next month-" I looked to Albus "-yes I know magic as does my crew, I know all 7 years at the school so don't even try and talk me into going. I have over 50 years of knowledge up here on magic-" I tapped my head "-all from one Thomas Marvolo Riddle aka the dark lord. Lord Voldemort" I told him.

I love how wide his eyes got "how, no don't answer that, Albus we have to help him who knows what those memories did to sweet little Harry" Minerva said looking to her boss.

The crew started to laugh "what's so funny" she said rounding on us, growling like a cat, Usopp threw his arm around my shoulder still laughing into my side "sweet little HA" he said. Nami used my over side to keep on her feet before looking up at me "captain, sweet Ha even when he acted like a idiot with his mask-" she went into giggles pressing her face into my side. I looked over to the others in different states of laughter "the bastards never been sweet ask the marines back home" Zoro said finally fulling to the ground laughing


	14. Chapter 14

~hello~ **telepathy/mind to mind**

chapter 14

-Severus' p.o.v-

I watch as they all fell about laughing at what Minerva said, Haidar/Luffy huffed "love you lot too" he said with a small smile looking to his crew, Robin patted his shoulder "you are sweet captain-san, what with the bounty on your head" she said giggling. He barked out laughing "if I'm sweet what does that make you lot" he asked, they all stopped to look at him, Nami looked up at him from his side "innocent" she said with a straight face.

It lasted all of five seconds before they all fell about laughing, all nine of them rolling around on the fool "enough" Albus barked at them, they all glared at the old man before climbing to their feet I saw Zoro fingering his blades. The old man looked to be thinking about drawing his ward "stand down, this world highest magical human power level is of that of the CP5 I don't think we'll run into any one of that level" Haidar/Luffy said holding his arm out to his side.

He just scoffed letting go of his blades "name them" he said to his captain, which name would he prefer to be called. He pointed at Minerva "Arlong at best-" pointed to Albus "-Crocodile-" pointed to me "Enel. That's with just their raw magic" he replied he looked to Albus "white beard with the wand he has now" he said.

The crew sucked in a breath at that "you said no one passed CP5" Franky said, the captain look to him "take their wand you leave a mystic powerless, unless they've had training most of them will be East blue civilians" he replied.

They scoffed at that "five of us are from the East blue, well Sanji was born in the north but grew up in the East, we're dangers as it is" Nami said.

Albus stepped forward before anything else could happen "now Harry, I need to take a look at you to make sure those memoires didn't hurt you. They already have aged you by seven years" he said. The captain growled, a real growl in his chest before it turned into a snarl "my name is Money D Luffy I know how old I am since I've lived for the last 17 years in my world after you talked James Potter into dumping me with those things you call people, who bloody well tortured me for a year and a half to see how long I'd live before my magic took me to my adopted father" he spat at the headmaster.

Before Albus could say any thing Luffy took off the straw-hat placing it on Chopper's before removing his vest showing hidden scars, with a single wave of his had I saw some disappear including the large X shaped one and the one that looks like he's been impaled on his stomach. He locked eyes with Albus "I just placed glimmers over all the scars I got from my world, that is the one you just pulled us from before you say anything" he told him before turning so his back was to us.

I eyed the tattoo of a royal hell hound stood over a rose and lily before it too vanished leaving his back bear of all but the webbing of scars around the word 'Freak' carved into his spine, he looked over his shoulder at the old man with a sarcastic grin on his face "Vernon did that, lovely present for my 4th birthday with a rusty jagged kitchen knife, even pored bleach over it when he was finished" he said.

He turned back around touching his throat where several line crossed "third birthday he was pissed off he lost a deal at work, my magic healed me, he tried that 8 times over the time I was in their care" he told us his voice dripping with so much sarcasm and venom on the word 'care'.

I felt sick just looking at him, I looked over to the other two, Minerva looked green holding her hand to her month, Albus looked pale "now Harry my boy, you uncle would never have done all that to you" he said.

The crew growled at the old man "there Is a spell that healers can use to see their patients medical history, that in includes when and how they go their injuries, it can also tell a persons age and current health am I right" Luffy asked.

Albus nodded "there is let me" he replied stepping forward drawing his ward, Luffy's bared his teeth stepping back "the potion's master" he growled looking to me, the old man sighed before nodding stepping back.

The captain looked to me _~he doesn't like it not being in control~_ I blinked at him before narrowing my eyes at him, I saw the ghost of a smirk _~don't worry I'm not passed you walls~._ I drew my wand casting the spell on him watching the parchment appear the first thing I saw was his date of birth 'July 31 1979' his name 'Haidar James Potter'/'Monkey D. Luffy' then his age '21'.

Then came the list of injuries the first one was the scar above his eye from the dark lord, my eye widened a little seeing the James had made it larger cutting it open before the list got larger all by one man.

I felt sick as I watched the list get longer, already counting at lest 40 before his 3rd birthday bones and scars "it's a miracle your still alive captain-san" Robin said looking over my shoulder, I forced myself not to jump looking to Luffy leaning against the mask. He shrugged placing his hat back on his head "my magic sped up my healing it wasn't until I turned six it stop, it took a year to heal the malnutrition and strengthen my bones to that of a normal kid that age. My core went back to normal after that but it left traces of healing magic in my body and blood, plus with what happened with Shanks when I was 9 it got harder to get injured unless it was a sharp object. Also I've been using illusion magic subconsciously to hide what I look like making everyone believe I was two years younger then what everyone believed so my magic went into that, until I learned to control it around when I was ten" he told us.

Once the list was finished I looked it over, that's odd it only says who gave him the injures not how from the other world "it seems magic doesn't know the fruits, it only lists the people who gave you the scars not the powers they use to do so" Robin said looking to her captain.


	15. Chapter 15

~hello~ **telepathy/ mind to mind**

*hello* **Sentient item or building/ship**

chapter 15

-Luffy's p.o.v-

I raised a brow at that putting my vest back on, interesting "fruits" Minerva asked ~ _take the old man's ward throw it to me and think the control of it's power to me_ ~, I watched a arm grow out of Albus' side and grab the wand throwing it over to me.

I court it twirling it around my fingers looking into the old man's eyes, he's gone pale as I felt the warmth of the wand taking me as it's new master, I felt its subconscious touch my own **New Master** It whispered ~let the old one think he is still your master I will take you with me when I leave here~ I sent to the present that seemed child like *as you wish master*.

The other two looked between me and Dumbles then the arm still growing out of his side "they are called Devil Fruit, Cursed Fruits that gives the one who eats them powers interval to that fruit, there are three type of fruit; Zoan - lets the user change into an animal or hybrid form depending on the fruit, you could be some type of bird or cat, ect; Zoan is the rarest of them, there are two typed of Zoan: the normal animals and the Mythical ones. Next we have the Logia – they give their user power of the elements, their very bodies are never human nor element in the default form but can become their element at will once mastered, it's not as hard to find as the Zoan. The most common Is the Paramedia – these alter the user's body on some way or give the user a special ability which does not fit into the other categories" Robin told them drawing her power back.

Yeah leave out the can't swim part, wait a second, I stood straight "captain" Zoro asked, I looked over to him "I'm going to need a hell of a lot of books -" the horror on their faces, "- if I'm right in thinking and I can use Runes I could find away to brake the Curse" I told them. I would like to swim again, the other three Cursed looked to me with a little hope, I'm not the only one fed up with this weakness "Curse" Sev asked.

I looked to him, seeing Dumbles listening closely well still eyeing the Elder wand I held "to eat a fruit is to give up the ability to swim" I replied, I scoffed at their faces don't they get it, to long using magic to do every thing. Thinking on that I need to find a place for us to train if we're going to stay here for how ever long we're stuck.

"is that all" the old man asked, if anything I'm willing to bet my own powers he's thinking of how to get his hands on one "the very water is your enemy, It drains you powers and you sink, we're called anchors back home. You body freezes up and you drowned" Chopper told them hugging himself.

They looked to him "you've eaten one" Dumbles asked looking far to pleased, like he's found an experiment to play with. I growled moving to stand in front of my youngest member "there are four of us on the ship, Chopper, Brook, Robin and myself" I said locking eyes with him.

-Chopper's p.o.v-

I grabbed onto my captain's leather clad leg as he moved in front of me, shielding me from the old man who's far to interested in the Devil Fruits from the smell of him.

I watched Luffy glare at the old man "there are four of us on the ship, Chopper, Brook, Robin and myself" he growled locking eyes with him. Look away you old fool, Luffy is an alpha you don't look them in the eyes if not pack, even I know that .

The old one flinched looking away, I giggled a bit only to have his eyes turned on me. I stood straight moving to stand besides my brother no behind him, I felt a hand on my head so I looked up into the dark green eye of Zoro "good now lets show these mystic we're not to be messed with" he said, I grinned at him before noticing the rest of the crew my family stood around us with Luffy in the middle.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

-Minerva's p.o.v-

I looked to the one, the child of Lily and James, what happened to that sweet little boy who use to call me Minnie when he was younger. I looked into his eyes and saw a war veteran looking back at me, a young man cased in shadows, all of them have a shadowed look in their eye but Haidar more so, like they've seen to much.

He stood in the middle of his craw, oh Lily would be heart broken to see him now a pirate, he looked to Albus "when can you send us home" he asked still playing with the wand in his hand.

I saw Albus looking at it, Haidar held it out handle first only to pull it back as the headmaster went to take it "how soon can you send you home" he asked again.

Albus sighed "I need to look into it, but not for a few months since this year we are hosting a tournament and that will take most of my time. Next summer, during the holidays is the soonest I can think of" he replied.

Haidar looked back at his crew each of them nodded at some question that only they could see, he looked back to the headmaster "we need to come to some form of agreement if were going to stay here for the year" he told the older male.

Albus nodded "of course my boy now -" Haidar cut him off "we can dock here on the lake, we are allowed any where in the castle and village, can come and go as we wish from the grounds, no one and I mean NO one is allowed on board the Thousand-sunny unless a crew mate invites them on board. You since you so gracelessly invited us to this world you will provide all our food" he said.

Albus blinked at the younger man "now Har-" again he was cut off "oh before I forget, I'm not to be called by my birth name, haven't been called it for about 20 years mostly likely not to answer to it, So I'm to be called Luffy, no body out side of you three are to know me by that name. Now what else oh yeah all your notes on the spell that brought us here and I would like to go to the ally tomorrow" he said smiling a smile that looked oh so innocent.

I heard the crew try and cover up their laughter "I can't do all that Harry" Albus said, Haidar's face went from carefree to stone cold as a pressure dropped down on us. I found it hard to breath as I was forced to my knees as was Albus, I can't see Severus from where I'm stood, the crew looked unaffected by what ever it is.

Haidar moved closer to us "back in our world the ruling government fears my crew, we've only been sailing for three years, well just over 1 year really since I disbanded us after the war to train for two year. still Rookies, they fear me since I took part in a war against marines and a pirate Yonko's; one of the four pirate emperors that not even the government will send fleets of war ships to take out since they can just batter them aside like an annoying fly. I did that to try and save my adopted brother from being executed, I did it without my crew since we where separated to the four corners of the world. I lead the charge after braking out of prison that makes Azkaban look like a walk in the park after failing to brake Ace out of there. I took over 200 inmates with me and joined up at the marines HQ. I argued with White beard, Ace's captain and the Yonko, a man who could shake the very earth with his Devil fruit's power, he even had his men full in behind me as I charged into 200,000 if not more marine who make you magic uses look like children-"

"- that is just the biggest thing I've done, we've taken out a whole marine island because they took one of ours, I've taken out pirates who work for the government. took on a fool who thought himself a god who could control lightning, I removed him from his throne. we never strike first always the other way around, we only attack if one of our own is threatened or are being attack. We've done and escape things that would make even the most veteran of pirate purse or give them nightmares. We all have a bounty on our heads, I don't know what It works out in your currency, I'll have to ask the Goblins but on my head alone is 400 million Beli-"

The pressure vanished as he moved back to his crew "- now our agreement Albus, I want to know if my sister is safe as well" he said.

-Severus' p.o.v.-

I watched as Albus and Minerva pulled themselves up, I too had trouble levelling my breathing after what ever that force was "what was that" Albus wheezed getting to his feet. Luffy looked to him "that was one of the powers from our world known Haki I barely used any of it on you, now Dumbledore what is our agreement going to be or should I just kick the three of you off and sail this world until we find our own way home. I'm going to take a guess and say this world is tame compared to ours I sure Nami can get us around within a few months" he said.

I can see the wheels turning in his mind before he sighed "alright I'll agree if you and your crew help keep the children safe while here, no attacking anyone and you don't go looking for Rose-" he held up his hand as Luffy's lips pulled back showing a fang "-she is happy where she is, she has friends, plus she thinks you are dead I don't want her upset" he said back to the younger.

The younger still showing off that fang "fine, any one found on the ship with out our say so is dealt with by the crew, no one gives us orders, the crew only listens to me, I will take any suggestions and request into account doesn't mean I will do or listen to them. If we are attacked we will hit back, we wont kill the fool that does maybe brake a few bones, we can go anywhere on the grounds including the forest, Sanji will give you a list of food stuff we need at the end of every month, you'll have the first one in the morning since we need to restock, I want us to be shown around the castle once where finish here and I want your word Rose is safe where she is" he said back.

He held his hand out, Albus nodded "then we have an agreement captain Luffy" he said taking the younger hand, who shook the elders three times before letting go "Severus can show you around as myself and Minerva have things to do right now" the headmaster said taking back the wand Luffy held out with a sigh of relief.

He turned heading for the plank at the captains nod "oh Headmaster-" he looked back at him "what do you know of the hound tattooed onto my back" he asked. I saw him pale a little "nothing can I ask why you had that one done" he asked back, Luffy shrugged "it looked cool I remember seeing it in a drawing when I was still living in the manor" he replied.

He moved to the railings to watch the two of them head back up to the castle "old bastard and his blind cat" he growled "your going to find her aren't you" Usopp asked. He looked over to the long nosed one "to bloody right I am, I need to see the goblins first see if I still have access to the family vaults. Then I'm going to find my rose, no doubt the old fool placed her with the Durslys" he replied.

He looked to me "what do you know of the hound" he asked, I looked to his shoulder "royal hell hound are kings of all canine demons, masters of the darkness and shadows, keeper of deals and bargains. They are were the saying deal with the devil comes from since you can never brake one with the hounds" I replied. He grinned over to his crew who all had sharp grins "so if your sister isn't safe" Franky asked, Luffy gave a short bark like laugh "I shook three times, three is one of the most powerful true magic number. If Rose isn't safe then Dumblefuck is going to be in pain" he replied.

He looked to me as his eyes changed to blood red canine eyes "would you like to make a deal with me Severus" he purred, I took a small step back "what kind of deal would I make with you if what I am thinking is true" I asked looking into the eyes of a hound. His grin turned playful as his eyes turned back tricoloured, "anything in the world you wish for" he replied lightly before jumping over the side of the ship.

The others followed him off jumping or using the plank "it will be good to be on dry land again after two week, shall we" Robin asked stopping next to me.

 **Arthur's note, I know Luffy's bounty has gone up but when I started this I was only part way into the punk hazard arc in the manga, I have yet to go back to reading it, I have a lot of catching up to do with the one piece manga, I don't even know how far the anime has gotten**


	17. Chapter 17

*hello* - **sentient item or building/ship**

Chapter 17

-Luffy's p.o.v-

I walked behind everyone as the potions master showed us around the school with Robin, Nami, Usopp and Chopper walking just behind him asking questions. Both Zoro and Sanji fell into step ever side of me "captain" they asked, I shook my head a little eyeing the portrait lining the walls "hmm the walls have ears, Sanji can you make that list for the headmaster, we only need so much food what with being so close to land, a list like when we left Arabasta" I said remembering that was one of lager food stops leaving, he hide a grin lighting a new cigarette "of course captain, I'll see if Nami-swan knows of anything we really need and haven't in a while" he said. I looked side ways at him "you plain on asking her soon" I asked innocently at a whisper so only us three could hear as he took a drag only to go into a coughing fit.

Zoro bit back his chuckle as the rest looked back at us, I thumped him on the back "he's okay" I said waving them on grinning, He glared at me as we moved to follow "she likes someone else shitty captain or are you that dense you can't see that" he growled at a breath at me . I rolled my eyes looking to Zoro "she likes him" I mouthed flicking my eyes to Sanji, "I think Sanji's blind Zoro" I said in my idiot voice my first mate snorted before laughing to himself. I ducked the swing at my head before turning back to my cook "suit your self then" I said only for him to growl at me.

I looked side ways to Zoro "take two with you later see what's in the forest, I know unicorns and the centaurs are off the list for things to kill, take Chopper as well he can look for healing herbs and translate for you" I told him.

He nodded looking forwards "you coming swirly brow" he asked, I snorted between them "and let you get lost marimo" he replied, I held my hand against the chest pushing them apart "I don't think Hogwarts will forgive you if you damaged her" I said. They looked to me "her" they asked, I nodded "she sentient, the wild magic the kids give off and those who have passed through over the last 1000 year has made her alive" I replied.

They raised a brow "and how do you know that" Sanji asked, I grinned at them "I listened she hasn't had anyone to talk to in 500 years, the old goat wont listen when she tells him there is something wrong" I replied.

I watched them stop so I stopped with them, I saw the rest of the crew have stopped each of them closed their eyes as Sev watched us, I heard the faint giggle all round me as each of the crew smile **thank you** a young female whisper in my ear as each of them opened their eyes. Robin looked back at me "how'd you know" she asked, I tapped my head "I'm a being of instinct you lot know that most things I do are instinct both Senshi's and my magic's. My very magic told me she's alive in some way I just opened my mind to her" I replied.

Nami placed he hand on the wall "she's lonely" she whispered, I nodded "that she is, she told me of a place we can train with out distorting the ground or the building in exchange for talking to her now and then" I told them. Chopper went and place his hand on the wall "where" he asked, I looked up at the stones above us "seventh floor, east corridor by the tapestry of the dancing trolls, it's called the room of requirement (R.O.R)" I replied.

Sev moved and placed his hand on the wall only to let out a small gasp "she is alive" he whispered, looks like she now has ten people to talk to now "Hinansho" I said. They all looked to me as I move over to the wall placing my hand on the warm stone "how about that for a name Hinansho, Hina for short, It means haven which is what the founders wanted you as for all mystical beings" I asked having thought back on what she told me her creators wanted this place as. Raw magic wrapped around me in a sort of hug **I like it my captain, my lovely scarred captain**, I blinked at that looking to the other all shaking their heads at me "any one you can't charm, straw-hat bro" Frank asked.

I put on an innocent face "don't know, smoker maybe" I replied, they all snorted at that "yet you still slept with him" Nami said hands on her hips, I gave a half grin "yeah but that took me all of a month the longest to even get someone in bed. No tell a lie some of the girls on Amazon lily took longer" I replied.

Sanji fell to the floor "you said you never" he said, I looked down at him "I said I never slept with Boa Hancock, I said nothing of the rest of the tribe" I said back. Nami moved over to me poking me in the chest "so well the rest of us were training those two year YOU disbanded us for, you where sleeping with the islanders where you landed because of Kuma's fruit powers" she said each word with a poke. I grabbed her wrist gently "the last six months Reyleigh left me on that abandoned island on my own Boa sent some of the girl to 'look after me' she sent them to try and get me to agree to marry her. Any why they started it I just finished it after they played hard to get, it was the only time I stopped my training, some times I set the animals on them so they would leave me alone" I told her letting go of her wrist.

I looked to Sev seeing a funny look, I raised a brow at him, he just shook his head "shall we continue" he asked. I nodded pulling Sanji to his feet "lead on" I replied before he turned, everyone falling into step as they where before we stopped.

Sev came with us back to Sunny as he was talking to Robin in the back of the group, I looked back at him as we reached the plank **the old one came by captain, he tried to place spells**. I growled listening to Sunny, the others looked to me "Sunny said the goat came by to place spells, probably eavesdropping spells" I told the. Franky looked to Sunny "they didn't take, I place small runes in all the rooms and around the decks last night. You wont see them since I place them inside the wood" I said, he sighed before looking to me "same as the old girl then" he said pointing back at Sunny "Aye, you just need to listen, she'll let you hear her, I've only been able to hear her since we all got back" I told him.

I watched each of them climb on board, seeing Robin look back then walk off, I looked to Sev "you coming Sanji's about to start a late lunch, and I know Robin will want to finish her talk with you" I said before heading onto the ship.

I watched as he made his way on looking around spotting Robin on one of the deck chairs one of the others put out, my bet it was Sanji. I leaned against the wall by the gallery watching my family, relax some what falling back into routine, even In this place.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

-Severus' p.o.v-

I watch the captain push off the wall before heading indoors from where I sat with Robin, I looked to her seeing her watching me with a small smile "he does that" she told me, "does what" I asked. She looked to the door her captain disappeared into before looking to me "draws people in, our captain is like the sun" she replied.

Nami came over to us and sat on the ground next to us "and he is like ice too" she said leaning back against the railings, Franky chuckled not far from us as he walked passed "you forgot a raging storm that destroys all that stands in his path" he added. I looked to the two females with a raised brow, the younger grinned "he is the sun warm to family, to the crew, he is safe and lets you know he's there for you, protecting you from the cold, he burns too, if you get to close and you are a threat you will be burned. He'll burn any who wish us harm" she said as Usopp and Chopper joined us.

They looked to the girls "Luffy being the sun, ice and a storm" Nami replied, both nodded as Usopp shivered, "the Ice, Frozen cold to anyone who pisses him off, enemy or crew. He'll block everyone out until the problem is solved, shows non of his warmth to any of his opponents his face even looks made of solid ice nothing but the cold eyes watching you watching for a move so he can take you down and end it-" he hugged himself "-you never would want that turned on you, those eyes watching you like pray and to see him walk away once his finished" he whispered the last part.

"yet I took you back" we all jumped seeing the captain standing not far from us, he move to sit at Usopp's back, so they sat back to back. The younger male sighed leaning back into the body behind him "yet I went against you, I should have listened when you said Merry couldn't carry on and we needed a new ship. I was a fool to challenge you for Merry, a fool for even thinking I could take you on" he whispered. Luffy shook his head leaning his head back against the younger males "you was a fool for doing it-" Usopp closed his eyes in pain "-yet it was one the bravest thing you did back then, you stood up to me knowing you would lose, that the punishment would be banishment if you lost" he said. Usopp's eyes were wide open and Luffy chuckle a little but it sounded hollow "that almost broke me, having to banish you one of my brothers. But I forgave you, even banished from the crew you moved with us to save Robin when she was taken, even help save Franky before he join" he said.

The younger male turned his head resting his face in the side of the older males neck "and the storm" Franky came over to sit by us with Zoro and Brook, I saw Sanji stood in the door way of the gallery listening. Zoro chuckle "the storm stopping at nothing until we are safe" he said "the oncoming storm that braved charging into a marine base island with a crew of six, my family back then of about 20 thugs and five shipwrights. Fort your way though hundreds of men to a tower where you waited for your five to come stand by your side after taking out one of the CP5 on your own. Had Usopp burn down a government flag declaring yourself an enemy of the world government because they made Robin-sis cry and want to end her life. Then took one the top CP5 all on you own and still got up to do more damage half dead. You still got us all out alive, still don't like how you got me to join the crew" Franky said.

Luffy laughed careful of his brothers Usopp leaning against his back face still against his neck and Chopper leaning against his side "I thought it was brilliant" Usopp mumbled turning his head a bit to look at the cyborg. He snorted glaring at those laughing "first you steal my speedos, have me run all around Water 7 starker then Robin-sis treating to rip my nuts off" he said. Every male cringed looking to Robin who was smiling oh so sweetly.

Luffy snorted a little before closing his eyes "the sun, ice and storm, yet I bring so much trouble" he mumbled, all the crew looked to him "what's wrong with you shitty captain" Sanji called down to us. I saw Luffy open one eye looking to the cook "being back here, bring up memories I wish I could forget" he replied.

Chopper got up running up to Sanji's level and down the side of the gallery to the back of the ship, Zoro moved to sit in front of his captain with a raised brow looking him in the eyes. I looked to Robin seeing the two of them having a silent conversion, she leaned closer to me "they can read each other better then the rest of us, Zoro can tell Luffy's moods with a single look and Vesuvius" she whisper to me.

Chopper came back, jumping the railings holding several blankets in one hand and something in the other. He held the blankets to his captain "here your to sleep doctor's orders" he said holding out his other hand showing two blue pills. Luffy shifted so Usopp pulled away getting up heading to the door on the lower deck, Luffy took the pills "doctor's orders" he asked.

The reindeer nodded as Usopp came back out with a few large floor pillows placing them in the shade of the tree on deck, the captain sighed looking to his first mate who nodded to the pills.

Luffy got up taking them before moving over to the pillows and making a nest of the blankets, giving his crew a fake glare before looking up at his cook "I'll leave you food, but knowing how tired you are you'll likely sleep till dinner" he said. The captain curled up in his makeshift nest after removing his boots and hat. I saw Brook pull out a violin before he started to play, I watched a small smile work it's way on the captain's face.

I think I need to watch a bit more to see what brought all these people together, the way they act to wards each other and what their roles are.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

-Luffy's p.o.v-

I stumbled onto the into the gallery giving the crew a sleepy glare as I sat down noticing the five extras at the table, Dumbles, the cat Minerva, Sev, a plumb small women who smelled like earth and a small older male around Chopper's hight.

I glared at Sanji who placed a cup of strong tea in front of me before backing away holding his hands up with a grin, "he doesn't look like Lily or James" I heard the women say to the old man, I growled at the goat trying to shake the clouds from my head "who are they" I asked around a yawn waving my hand to the new ones "Pomona Sprout – herbology and Filus Flitwick – charms" Nami replied.

I yawned again glaring at my doctor who wouldn't look at me, non of the crew would look me in the eye "something wrong Harry" Dumbles asked, I turned my glare on him as the crew sighed "name is Luffy or have you forgotten our deal from yesterday old timer, I said NO one is to know me by that name. Who next someone who will tell the whole world when drunk, stick to our agreement or we leave" I snarled yawning.

I growled at each of my crew who looked away all grinning "it don't work captain-san, you just sound like a puppy" Robin told me. I sat back crossing my arms over my chest as they chuckled or giggled "I hate the lot of you" I mumbled eyes dropping a little before shaking my head to wake myself up more before downing the still hot tea.

I hate the lot of them "you needed sleep Luffy-san" Brook said, I looked over to him "so you all dog piled me after I slept biggest part of the afternoon and woke up for dinner from a drug inducted sleep to eat. Then less the an hour after we finish I find myself pined to the deck and more sleeping pills forced down my throat before blacking out. I wake up in one of the bunks and it's morning" I said. Franky huffed crossing his arms "you didn't have to say it like that" he said.

I ignored the 'guests' turning to Sanji "at lest give my coffee to wake up" I said holding my empty cup out to him, I looked to the mystics eyeing each of them why the hell are they on my ship Sev I don't mind since he stayed for lunch and dinner and the crew seem to like him. I looked to my first mate with a raised brow "they where here when we got up waiting on the shore they wouldn't leave asking to see you" he replied.

I looked back to them "well get to it" I said looking to Dumbles, "we want to know who you are taking to the alley so I can arrange escorts for you" he asked. I looked to each of the crew them back to the old mystic "all of us" I replied taking the coffee Sanji gave me cradling the cup between my fingers. The earth women looked about the crew "three of you don't even look human" she said, I curled my lip, typical there are always going to be people like that "so there are four people not three who could be called non-humans" I told them. They looked to me "you captain" Usopp asked, I nodded sipping at the coffee "I've merged with my anti form when it tried to process me when I was ten. I went feral for three weeks before I could take control back and change back human, Senshi's been at the back of my mind for the last 12 years" I told them.

I looked the the earth women "your an animagus" Minerva asked, I shook my head "nope an anti- animagus I believe they are called a creature born of negatively of the soul, mine came from here-" I tapped my scar looking to Dumbles "and the darkness born in my own soul having lived with the Durslys. Oh the wonderful dreams I had of ending their lives, funny how a child's dreams can be so bloody at the age of three. It was the darkness in my scar that final gave Senshi life, he just needed someone else's magic to bring himself to life. He is my own souls creation and I'm stuck with him" I replied.

I love how pale they've gone as I finish off the coffee getting up going to the bar, I went to grab the coffee pot but got my hand slapped "no more, still don't know what it will do to you. Bloody bastard with your mask" Sanji said. I raised a brow at him "nothing the coffee rush from my mask was me redirecting the energy to my magic when it was low, gives quite the buzz now give my that pot or I'll tell about what made you choke yesterday up in the castle before I told you lot about Hina" I said looking him in the eyes. The pot was shoved into my hand so I turned humming going back to the table "blackmail" Zoro asked, I throw a grin his way pouring myself a fresh cup.

I looked to the mystics over the cup all of them watching me "what does your form represent" Filus asked, I looked to the half being he has so be "goblin" I asked back, he nodded as reply so why would the earth women Pomona point out my non-human looking crew when she works with a half-ling. I sat back placing my cup on the table "revenge, hate, blood, battle, war, deals, bargains, fire, hell, predator, ice, violence,-" I grinned at their faces "loyalty, protection, safety, warmth, pack" I replied.

Dumbles sat forwards "how does it stand for all that" he asked, I half closed my eyes as Sanji moved food to the table as I looked to the old man who is digging for answers, wonder what he'll do when he finds out I'm a human and hound soul in this body, that he made a deal with a royal hound.

-Filus' p.o.v-

I looked to the young man at the head of the table as he looked to Albus with half lied-eyes, is he really the child of my most prized student Lily "Revenge – Durslys I swore I'd get them back and the ones who put me there, Hate – again Durslys and the one who put me there, Blood – I spent most of the time living with them covered in the stuff like a second skin. Battle – it was one just to stay alive there,War – I made war against them seeing how far to push when to push back. Deals – I made them with my very magic to keep me alive, even Senshi back then he was just a whisper my instincts waking. Bargains – had to learn them, give a good bargain less beatings, Fire – was both friend in the winter and enemy when he used it to burn me. Hell – I lived it for two years, Predator – had to become one a hidden hunter in the shadows waiting for the right time to go for the throat. Ice – a killer in winter where I was banished to the shed, a friend to cool the worse of the beatings. Violence – that's all I knew back then-" he took a drink from his cup "- Loyalty – I saw how my adopted father had such loyalty from his men, he shared that with me the time I was with him before he sent me away to keep me safe. Protection – my father, Shanks, my adopted brothers when I was younger, Warmth – I found people who gave me warmth showed me to trust again, Pack – that family is not just blood that was all before I turned ten" he told us.

I noticed the food has been brought to the table by the blond Sanji, who sat with the rest of us, I also noticed not one of them has touched the food except Albus, Minerva and Pomona, who's planets where full. I looked to Severus who glared a little at the three of them eating before looking to me, I raised a brow, he just flicked his eyes to the captain.

I looked to Luffy as he said his name is, he was watching the three with a curled up lip "some people need to learn captain" the orangett Nami said to looking to the three as was the rest of the crew.

I kept my eyes on the captain "tell me Albus who has the higher authority here" he purred down to the bottom of the table, Minerva stopped to looked at him "the headmaster has" she said, the crew glared at her, but stopped as their captain made a sound in the back of his throat. Albus looked up from his food to the younger man "why do you ask my boy, but Minerva is right, oh this food is divine I must get the recipe" he replied.

Luffy sat back crossing his arms "so you would go to another lords home when invited for food and help yourself and start eating as soon as it's place without waiting" he asked. Pomona looked a little ashamed before putting her fork down, "there is no lord here" Albus relied with Minerva nodding. The first mate snorted "doesn't matter even in our world if a captain invites you to dine with him you wait for him to start before you" he said, the others nodded "this is our ship and Luffy Is it's captain there is no higher authority then him in this room" Usopp said helping himself to food placing it on his plate as the rest of the crew did so. Luffy grinned a sharp grin before eating himself "not even going to ask what Senshi is" he asked between bites, the crew had grins match their captains.

I slowly ate what food was passed around the table as Albus looked to the young man at the head "I never did ask what happened to your eyes they where once just emerald" he asked, the younger looked up though his bangs chewing his food before answering "the onyx is was when I first got to my world dying changed the colour of them, it took about two weeks according to my oto-san that's how long I stayed jumping between life and death, that and the blood transfusion I had since I lost a lot of it, it worked as a blood adoption between me and Dragon my adopted father. The red that comes from Senshi since it's his eye colour and we have merged" he replied.

I looked as he sat back "what is Senshi" I asked since no one has bothered to ask, he looked me in the eyes, I felt a feathered touch against my mind before it pulled back almost telling me to follow, I followed the probe back to the source.

I found myself in a forest of trees I've never seen before, I found the young captain sat under one "tell me half-ling what can you feel from me" he asked not looking up, what I can feel "your power-" he nodded "-burning Hell fire, Arctic ice and a raging black storm" I replied. He looked up before removing the chain around his wrist "it there a change-" I shook my head "- then you can be trusted this chain and the ones my crew wear hide our true power from those who can't be trusted, Dumbles can't seance us at all" he told me. I watched him look over my shoulder "Senshi" he said with a nod, I turned to see the creature.

I blinked in shook braking the link looking to the dark male watching me, his eyes alite with his laughter, at my sudden retreat form his mind having come face to fangs with what looked like a royal hell hound "he's an alpha canine" he said as a reply never naming the creature by it's type.


	20. Chapter 20

/"hello"/ - **magic tongue i.e Goblin**

~hello~ - **telepathy or mind to mind**

chapter 20

-Luffy's p.o.v-

I looked to Dumbles seeing him finished eating "the nine of us will be going to the alley" I told him, he looked to Franky, Brook and Chopper before looking back to me "there might be a problem with how people will react to some of your crew and how some of you dress, also that some of you carry weapons" he said.

I looked to each of the crew "looks like we're to cover up any skin on show since mystics are such prunes -" I head them snort even Sev "-you three need to activate the runes on you chain to fit in didn't think we'd be needing them so soon, disillusion charms on weapons" I said.

The three who need to look more human activate the runes as the information given by the chains told them;

Brook went from a skeleton to flesh, he looks like he did before he died the first time but kept his hight "yooohooo skin" he cried touching his face "nose" he laughed pinching it getting up to look in the mirror.

Franks upgrades vanished, metal melted into skin, a real nose, arms and hands became normal looking for a human of his hight and built "how do I look" he asked standing, I looked him over "normal, boring" I replied as the others snorted as he mock glared at me.

Chopper grew from toddler size to a short 17 year old human of 5'5 just shorter them Nami, tanned skin, a swimmer like frame with muscle just under skin, a childlike face, the innocent face, long shaggy light brown hair and big black eyes. All in all he looks cute, I bit my lip looking to the youngest as Nami jumped up hugging him to her chest "kawai (cute)" she cried swaying from side to side.

They all looked to the pair "Nami, Chopper is turning blue" Robin said, Nami let him go, the first thing he did was put himself between Zoro and myself. I pulled him on to my lap making his squeak before rubbing my face against his making him laugh "oh we have to keep you away from the females and some of the men they might want to seal you from us" I said. I pulled back looking down at him as he buried his face in my chest giggling "ya so going to have to keep everyone away from you, don't want them taking our doctor away it will take to long to train another" I said with a thoughtful face. He hit my arm pulling back "bastard, you say that as if I could be replaced" he said pouting, Zoro reached over ruffling his hair "he's just messing with you, aren't you captain" he said looking to me. I tilted my head a little "weeeeellllllll-" Chopper thumped me on the chest "fine we'll keep him but he's yours to look after" I said looking to my first mate. He just grinned at me as Chopper pouted in my lap as the other chuckled at us "haven't I always" he said.

I looked to the mystics seeing them watching us "problem solved we'll go get changed in a bit so who you sending to babysit us" I asked Albus, he looked to his professors then back to me "I have work to get back to so will these four do" he asked back. Not once asking if they had anything to do, I saw three of them look to their boss before sighing knowing he'll make them go any way, I nodded to the old man getting up.

we followed the four heads of houses out of the leaky cauldron after flooing from the three broomsticks.

I walked in front of my crew all of us dressed covering up as much skin as we dared, I changed into leather pants tucked into boots and a black sleeveless hoodie, even left hat back on the ship and have a dagger sticking out of my left boot. The others dressed casual for a normal summer well normal wear for this world.

I saw the people looking to us, some with sneers, some with a look of disgust, others ignored us, I felt Chopper move up to my side "why are they looking at us like that" he asked. I looked over all of them taking in how they held themselves to how they dressed before snorting "pure-blood's, think the Dragon nobles back home. These people think since they can trace the families magic back generations that they are better than the half-blood and mundane-born or as these people call them Muggle-borns. You lot are Mundane-born since you have no magical blood family, I'm a half-blood, these fools believe themselves better then the new bloods Gaia gives them so they, the mystics don't die out. Inbred fools" I replied making sure to be heard form those around us.

I smirked at the outrage on some of the pure-blood's faces "that's not nice captain-san" Robin said from the back, I looked back at her over my shoulder "maybe so but when have I ever taken in other feelings before speaking my mind" I said back. She bowed her head with a small smile before I look back front at the white marble building in front of us, lets just hope I have money here and we don't have to part with our treasure, Nami wont be happy.

Chopper grabbed my arm as we entered following the professors to a free goblin, I remembered what Minerva told me last night in my sleep. I moved up passed the professors before one of them could say or do anything "I would like to see someone about any vaults I may have here" I said. The goblin looked up at me with a sneer, I just looked back bored I've seen worse, I heard one of the professors move up behind me, I glanced back seeing Minerva, the blind cat. I bared my teeth halting her steps before looking back to the goblin who was watching me "name" he asked. I placed my hands in my pocket "Monkey D. Luffy, Captain Straw hat" I replied, I saw him raise a brow /"dimension travel or kidnap what ever you want to use by an goat"/ I told him In gobbledegook.

I watched his eyes widen, I love this chain having every language know to man and easy to download as it is /"why would you have a vault here traveller"/ he asked, I grinned without showing teeth /"I was born in this dimension, a son of one of the old houses, now I would like to see someone about it before one of Dumbles' dogs stop me"/ I replied.

He nodded calling over an other goblin and whispering to low for me to hear and sending the younger one off before looking to me "you will have to wait a moment wizard" he told me, I snorted rolling my eyes "pirate" I said turning back to my crew. They were all looking at me _~every language of this world~_ I flicked the wrist with the chain, they all nodded seeing the movement.

It took five minutes before the young goblin came running back whispering to his elder, who then looked to me with eyes wide "follow Griphook he will take you and your party to see someone" he said with a little fear in his voice. She said goblins have people in our world too from this one and they can travel between them as easy as walking though a door, to bad it doesn't work on humans we could go home sooner.

We followed behind our goblin guide before he stopped in front a pair of solid gold doors guarded by no less then four large goblins in gold plated armour "no Nami" I said with out looking back knowing my sister. I heard her whine a little as we followed Griphook into the room to see six more guards alone the walls, I heard the professors sharp intake of breath from the back of the group. I looked to the old large goblin sat on a throne behind a large oak desk with jewels encrusted into it.

I heard the professors move again so looked back, all of them seem to want to say something, I growled at them why that's the second time someone has tried to stop me "go stand in the corner like good little babysitters and be silent" I said. I turned back to the old goblin who's watching me very closely /"greetings king Ragnuk, I thank you for seeing me. may your vaults fill with the gold of your enemy's and bodies lay at your feet"/ I said.

The old one laughed a bit "you are not as my brothers from the other world say captain straw hat Monkey D Luffy if that is who you are. Prove to me that you are he" he said.


	21. Chapter 21

~hello~ **telepathy or mind to mind**

Chapter 21

-Ragnuk's p.o.v-

I looked to the human in front of me who says he's from one of the other dimensions, I watched as he sighed "how much has your brothers told you of myself and my crew" he asked formality's gone I see. I looked over the other 8 stood away from the professors "I know what the rest of that world knows" I replied.

He waved back behind him and three of them changed looking more like what I know of the famous crew, I looked back to the one claiming to be the captain as he grabbed his check making sure to move so the professors can't see and pulled stretching it out before letting go a foot away from his face. He even opened his top up showing off a large X shaped scar on his chest, he looked to me "is that enough" he asked.

The professors made a sound at him, so he looked back with bared teeth growling at them "next one to make a noise gets hit by the closet crew member" he said, he looked back to me "you look nothing like the posters or images sent back to us" I told him. He leaned against my desk with out a care with a shrug "I'm original from this world, what the others see in that world is an illusion I weaved around myself after Dragon took me as his son when I was 5. They all think me an idiot man-child who's two years younger then I really am, even my crew didn't know till I told them yesterday since I felt the magic grab my ship to bring us here" he told me.

I looked over to the professors seeing the elder women Mcgonagall holding her arm and the orangett of the pirates moving back to her crew, I heard the captain sigh "what is your birth name then" I asked, he looked to me "Haidar James Potter but I haven't used it in over 17 years" he replied.

-Luffy's p.o.v-

I watched as the old king send a guard to get some thing as I leaned back into the desk behind me with my back to the king, Minerva had an angry look on her face as the other three just looked at me in shock, what I do now "what" I asked getting fed up with the looks. Pomona looked to the old king "you never turn your back on the goblin king it's disrespectful" she said, I shrugged "do you want to start a war between your crew and them" Minerva hissed at me.

I raised a brow at that, I looked back hearing the old king laugh before he looked to the old cat "I would not start a war with them any of them, if the rumours are true from my brothers the captain alone could level the bank in seconds, the rest might take a little longer" he told her.

The guard came back with a bowl and a few potion placing them on the desk behind me, I turned to the king watching him put one of the potions into the bowl before waving his hand "three drops of blood to see if you are who you say you are" he said holding out a dagger.

I took it pricking my thumb letting three drops full into the potion _~keep all professors away from the desk so they can't see what's going on after this~,_ I heard them move as I waited writing prepare on the parchment next to the bowl;

 **Name(s) - Haidar James Potter / Monkey D. Luffy**

D.O.B - July 31st 1979

Age - 21

Parents -

Father - James Charlie Potter / Monkey D Dragon

Mother - Lily Ann Potter nee Evens

Siblings – Roseille Eve Potter

I looked back up to the king "vaults" I asked, he nodded setting up a new potion for me then handing over the dagger again, I reopened the cut;

 **Potter vaults – Son – disinherited 26/12/81**

Black vaults – relative/ Godchild - disinherited 26/12/81

I looked down at the results before laughing "captain" Zoro asked, I shook my head placing my hand over my eyes taking a deep breath "that bastard cut me off, I'm still a Potter by blood just can't touch the money. Even my own Godfather, I bet my powers James talked him into it" I replied. I removed my hand looking back at the crew shaking my head before looking back to the king "can we check for any vaults I may own" I asked. He looked a little hesitance before setting up the next test for me to take handing over the dagger for the third time my eyes getting bigger as the list went on;

 **Gryffindor – blood / magic;**

moneys- 34,947,434,234,123 galleon (G)

 **765,535,344 sickle (S)**

 **676 knut (K)**

vaults – 6 trunks of Gems

4,000 books

large collection of weapons and armour

lands/homes- ¼ Hogwarts castle and lands

Hufflepuff – blood / magic

moneys – 5,454,354,736,234 (G)

45,475,374 (S)

546 (K)

vaults – 9 trunks of seeds and saplings – suspension charm

3,000 books

land/homes- ¼ Hogwarts castle and lands

Ravenclaw – Magic (no blood left)

moneys – 4,576,473,646,534 (G)

0 (S)

0 (K)

vaults- 4 trunks of research notes

6,000 books

1 trunk of rune masters set

3 trunks of rune materials

lands/home- ¼ Hogwarts castle and lands

Slytherin – magic / right of conquest

moneys – 5,543,546,654,547 (G)

945,345 (S)

0 (K)

vaults- 10 trunks of potions ingredients – suspension charm

2,000 books

collection of weapons and armour

Peverell – blood / magic

moneys- 1,435,434,340 (G)

0 (S)

0 (K)

vaults – 4 trunks of life's work

2 trunks of magic materials

1,000 books

land/homes – non

Emrys – magic / blood (only living male)

money – 0 (G,S,K)

vaults – trunks of life's work

15,000 books

trunks of seeds and saplings

trunks of ingredients

two phoenix eggs

trunks of magic stones and metals

weapons and armour

lands/homes – Avalon (Hogwarts and land for miles)

I court the desk before I fell back, "holy shit" I whispered looking into the wide eyes of the goblin king "how much is a Beli here" I ask passed the lump in my throat. I heard the crew move behind me, I waved back telling them to stay "two Beli to a Galleon" he replied, I felt light headed grabbing the desk again "do you need a chair mi lord" the king asked. Fuck I'm a lord here, shit a lord six times over, I shook my head closing my eyes. We couldn't even spend that money in several life times.

I picked up the parchment and move to the side of the desk seeing the professors trying to get a look, I glared over to them before looking to Nami "no stealing and drop Zoro's debt" I said. She glared at me so I waved her over "do as I say and I'll get you a card that will give you access to this" I said. She stood in front of me trying to see what's written down "Nami" I warned, she sighed "fine I wont steal anything when we're out today and I'll drop Zoro's debt this better be good" she said back still glaring at me.

I pulled her to my side so we both faced the parchment, I watched as her eyes got bigger threatening to pop out of her skull before she fainted against me. I blinked as I held her against my side "Sanji" I said looking over to him, he moved over to me.

I saw him look to the parchment so I turned it a little letting him see as he reached for Nami, he froze unlit cigarette fulling from his mouth "holy mother of" he said. I looked him in the eyes nodding "it makes Water 7 look like pocket change" I said back, I saw the crews eyes widen since we got a few million then.

I watched him carry Nami back to the group before turning to the king who was watching me again, I ran my hand though my hair "can all this be moved to one vault-" I wanted for him to nod "-can the all the books be packed up in to trunks and possible for every thing except the weapons and money to be brought to my ship. You can take the cost for the work from the vault" I asked.

I watched he start writing things down and saw Nami come to out the corner of my eye _~once we are done here we are splitting up in to groups of two I'll go on my own, buy what ever you want but no books passed 500 years ago, pick who's going with who now. We'll split as soon as we leave they will have to split to follow us, do try and lose them we'll meet back at the ship~_ I sent to them.

I looked to the king "can I get credit cards of us" I asked, he nodded "nine" he asked back, I held up ten fingers behind my back at him so they couldn't be seen "yes" I replied seen his small nod as he opened a draw. He held them to me after tapping them, I watched our flag appear on them "add a drop blood and they will only work for you" he said, I took them with a nod pocketing two and the parchment before moving over to the crew standing in pairs almost and handing each a card watching as they bond the card to themselves.

I looked to the king "are we finished or do I need to sign anything" I asked, he nodded "I need you to sign a few things mi lord" he replied, looking to the others "wait outside" I said before moving back to the desk.

I left the kings room with all the lord rings merged on one finger showing Peverell ring the lesser lord ring a middle Nobel in this world.

I meet back up with the crew, seeing the three back to looking human _~ready captain~_ I flashed a grin at my first mate as we left the bank _~go~_ , we each took off in different directions as I blended into the crowd throwing an illusion around myself to watch them. Minerva went after Nami and Chopper, Filus after Franky and Robin, Pomona after Sanji and Usopp and Severus went after Zoro and Brook after he couldn't spot me. I turn away heading to the darker alley with one last look at where everyone went.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

I walked down a street of cookie cutter house in faded blue ripped jeans, my boots, a black tank and a blood red short sleeved shirt open over the top, Left hat on the ship again, I had a leather shoulder bag on me.

Been in this world for the last two weeks, still haven't got round to sorting those trunks the goblins sent to the ship on the fourth day, told the crew to leave all but the books alone. Thinking of to many projects right now, got to stop by the alley at some point again once I finish with the main project of those crystal rooms. If I get them right there could be a lot more rooms on the ship, it'll be easier to once I get them finished.

Thinking about the trunks got me thinking about when we got back to the ship that day, the others ran the professors ragged up and down the alleys and into mundane London. Plus Albus the grate wasn't happy they lost me or that I lost them and he wanted to know about my lord ring, had to tell him a lie about the three brothers having serpent vaults. We had to shrink down the trunks and hide them in the mini merry from the old goat too and one of us to stay on the ship at all times to stop him snooping around.

He even had the gull to try and invite himself on board when Ollivander came to make us focus rings on the 5th day here, soon left when I told him he was about to brake the agreement. We now all have a focus ring instead of a wand, dam thing are to flimsy for us to use.

I looked around the street, hasn't changed that much, I had an illusion wrapped around me making people I don't want to see me forget they even did.

As I got closer I saw her, a tiny little thing next to me 5'0 I have to say, long flame red hair pulled up still reaching her lower rib cage, tanned skin. I frowned seeing the rags she's wearing, men's cloths several sizes to big and trainers fulling apart, I'll have to have the girls come by take her shopping. Might have to get that cat lady to leave for the rest of the summer, if I want to come and go as I like to get to know her and her with the crew.

I stopped behind her as she weeded the flowerbeds, at lest she doesn't have to do it in the middle of the night.

-Roseille's p.o.v-

Dam Durslys, dam rat for escaping for the third time, first the night mum was killed, then after killing dad and Sirius got blamed for it, screwed up backwards ministry and again just the other month. I could be living with Sirius right now but No I'm stuck here being a House elf for my relatives.

I sighed thinking about my family always gets me thinking about him, why was he sent away in the first place because he didn't have any magic, then I get told he's died before I was four.

I glared at the weeds in front of me I swear they never do any work while I'm at school, I grabbed a weed and pulled ripping it out to hard fulling back with a curse throwing the thing away.

I jumped hearing a snort behind me and a few low chuckles, I jumped to my feet turning thinking it's one of Dudley's friends only to come face to chest with an older male.

I took a few steps back eyes wide as I took in the 6ft6 solid wall of muscle in front of me, I looked up from his feet clad in boots, faded ripped jeans, a red belt with a hound buckle, hands tucked into pockets, a silver chain around his right wrist, black tank with a blood red short sleeved shirt over the top, a black shoulder bag. A few scars ran up his arms, a few on his throat – what the hell- a five o'clock shadow on his neck and jaw, scar under his left eye and second one through his right from hair line to lip shaped like a lightning bolt. Tricoloured eyes; red, green and black looked at me from under wild shaggy midnight black hair.

This guy looks around 20 and dangerus, I can felt the magic pouring off of him, It's like fire and ice and a hit of a storm. I've never felt any thing like it before not even Dumbledore, I held still as it moved around me checking me for what I don't know. I watched as the strangers eyes narrowed as his magic spiked like lightning before calming as I flinched, I sighed as it pulled back.

I watched as he looked down at me pulling his hand from his pocket making sure I could see it move "morning miss, is your family in I would like a word with them" he asked, his voice had an under line of a purring growl to it, like a dog about to catch it's pray. I could see in his eyes the darkness growing as he looked to the house, why does he want them for they don't even like magic "what do you want with them mister-" I asked waiting for a name. He smile at me "I use to live here 11 years ago, I wanted to say hi" he replied leaving out his name.

I narrowed my eyes a bit, he grinned "I wont hurt them just want to talk, though with Vernon's temper I might have to hit him" he said. I saw my aunt looking out the window at us "who is it girl" she asked looking at the male's back "I'm here to speak with you and your husband ma', I work for a company that works with young lads to better their futures and help them train to get into high paying job once leaving school" he said turning so she could see the left side of his face. I saw her blush a bit and blinked, I know he's good looking to other females but she married, but why don't I feel that why towards him, all my dorm mate would be all over him yet I just feel safe with him. She looked to me "well bring him in" she said before taking a look at the male with a bit of lust in her eyes before moving back it. He shudder shaking himself "I think I need a cold shower and a de-bleaching after that" he mumbled, I couldn't stop the giggle, he looked at me with mock hurt on his face "shall we milady" he asked pointing to the house.

I took him in to the living room where the Durslys' sat waiting, I moved into the room "what you Standing around for girl get the man a drink" uncle Vernon said before taking a look at the male only to pale. As did aunt Petunia "impossible" she whispered, I looked back to the man who was leaning against the door frame looking like he lived here.

He had a shark like grin on his face, I moved out of the firing line into the shadow out of the way "hello uncle" the male purred looking at the older man. Vernon jumped up "who the bloody hell are you" he growled, the younger scoffed "you know who I am if my face isn't enough how about this" he said turning and pulling up his top and shirt up showing off a hell hound tattoo before it vanished leaving a back full of scars and the word freak carved down his back.

He dropped his top turning back around to look at my ghost white aunt and uncle "you too old to be that freak" Vernon hissed, the male leaned back against the door way "why you here if it's to take her then do so and leave" petunia said shaking.

The male looked to me "as much as I would love to take rosebug away from here Dumbledore is watching me closely I had to sneak out to be here right now" he said looking back to the adults.

A faded memory played before my eyes of my elder brother "I'll be back rosebug, be good" he whispered, that was the last one of him.

"Haidar" I asked his eyes flicked to me "I go by a different name now" he replied, I took all I had not to run to him as he glared at aunt and uncle. Vernon was shaking "your too old, been doing those freaky things to your self have you, I want you out of my house" he bellowed the last part.

If anything my brother looked bored watching them "I look older because I am, I turn 22 end of next month not 15 as I should. That day I vanished I ended up back in time in a different dimension. A world of pirates, monsters and things that would stop YOUR hearts stop cold. I'm a pirate captain, I just here to make sure Rose is being treated right. I can see she's not, she too small wearing rags and don't try and tell me some bullshit story I can see plan as day" he told them.

A pirate cool, "you have no right to tell me what to do" Vernon growled, Haidar grinned darkly at our uncle "in my world I have a lovely bounty on my head of 400 million Beli, in wizard money it's two Beli to a Galleon, so 800 million Galleon, to your money that's £5 to 1G, so that £4,000 million on my head. I have seen and taken part in a war that you can't even dream of" he said.

Vernon stood straight glaring at Haidar "get out or are you here for another of our sessions" he growled, brothers face closed off before holding up one finger " I could brake you bones with just this on raw strength alone" he said in monotone. Vernon scoffed crossing his arms "I'd like to see you try boy" he spat as a challenge.

I didn't see him move until he stood next to uncle and watched him jab the finger into the top of Vernon's right arm twice, once in the lower arm and several times on his upper torso. Vernon screamed as he backed away from the younger male holding his arm and side.

Petunia was at his side "what have you done" she growled at the younger who just grinned "gave him injuries to match that of someone fulling down the stairs. You might want to get him to a doctor, oh and don't bother telling anyone what really happened I can make my self look younger and create an illusion to trick anyone that comes looking for answers now run alone dear aunt" he told her.

I watched my family run out to the car and drive off from the window before looking to the older male leaning against the door arms crossed watching me "are you really Haidar" I asked.

-Luffy's p.o.v-

I pushed off the door frame looking to my baby sis, before sweeping into a low bow "I am Monkey D. Luffy captain of the Straw-hat Pirates-" I looked up though my bangs at her "but I am also your HaiHai, princess rosebug" I replied standing. I court the human missile that slammed into my chest rocking back on my heels to keep on my feet, I bent resting my forehead against her crow feeling the tears on my top "I'm here, my Rose" I whispered.

I pushed her away ignoring the whine she made "where's your room" I asked, she took my hand pulling me out of the room and up the stairs to a door with at least 10 locks on it. I glared at them before looking down at the bowed head at my side before pushing the door open seeing a tiny bedroom with broken furniture. I glowed low in my throat, I saw better prison cell in Impel down top levels. I felt Rose flinch a little at the sound "take anything you want to keep out of there then step out here" I told her gently running my thump over the back of her hand.

She nodded letting going into the room pulling a floorboard up taking put a few items; wand, books, a silver cloak that gives off the same feeling as the wand, bits and pieces before moving back to me.

I looked down at her as she looked up at me "now stay here" I told her heading into the room shutting to down, I touched each wall pushing magic in to them before biting down on my finger drawing runes on each of them.

I watched the room get bigger, around the size of the sleeping cabins back on Sunny "two favourite colours" I called to the door, I heard her move "sea blue and emerald" she replied, sea colours them. I changed the horrid walls to sea blues and greens making it look like under the water, I had to stop the shiver just thinking that, the floor to wood.

I looked to the furniture moving the broken bed against the right centre wall from the door "wood" I called, as I moved the desk and chair to the now large window, wardrobe and dresser to the wall by the door "white oak" she replied.

I changed the bed into a queen-size four poster with bedding and drapes of blue and green, the desk into a large one with draws, the chair became high-backed, the wardrobe and dresser like the ones in the women's cabin all in white oak.

I also transfigured some broken toys too; an owl stand placed by the desk with cage hung above it, floor pillows and bean bags which I threw into the corner, book shelves on the wall the desk sat a few emerald floor rugs putting them around the bed.

I nodded heading to the left wall writing a rune circle watching a door appear, opening it I saw a bathroom to match that of Sunny's. I nodded looking around the rooms once more spotting a snow owl watching me from the perch with too intelligent amber eyes, where did she come from, I looked to the open window then back to the bird with a letter tied to her leg "Rose do you have an owl" I asked.

I heard her move again closer to the door "yes a snowy Hedwig, why" she asked back, I moved over to the bird who was watching me with narrow eyes "cuz she's giving me the evil eyes, tell you the truth it's scary and I've seen scary thing" I replied. I heard her laugh at me so shot a look to the door before looking to the bird "can I come in" she asked.

I held my hand out to Hedwig looking her in the eyes "ya" I replied.

-Rose's p.o.v-

I walked it to me room only for my eyes to widen and the size and changes done to it, looking around I spotted brother and Hedwig looking at each other.

I had to smile at my over protective familiar glaring at Luffy was it now, I moved over to them "it's okay Hed, this is Haidar -" I looked to him "Luffy now-" he smiled at me "-he's called Luffy now, remember I told you about my brother" I asked. She nodded with a hoot nipping at my fingers as I scratched her under her beak after taking the letter "smart bird" Luffy said. I giggled as Hedwig screeched at him "smart owl then" he corrected himself holding his hands up well mumbling about sea kings.

I moved to hug him "thank you" I said into his chest before looking up at him, I frowned at the scars around his throat. I reached up touching them "Vernon first time It was my 3rd birthday" he told me, I hugged him more holding on to his like he's going to vanish any second now.

I squeaked as I was picked up and placed on his lap as he sat on the bed leaning against the headboard "I'm not going anywhere for a while yet and when I go back to my world I'm taking you with me, it can be your world to" he told me head against the top of mine.


	23. Chapter 23

~hello there~ - **telepathy or mind to mind**

Chapter 23

-Luffy's p.o.v-

I sat holding her as she cried "lets play a game" I said making her look up at me _~you doing anything Robin~ ~No captain-san do you need any thing~ ~just listen, she need things, It might help pick things she will like. She needs everything the only things she owns are her school things from the looks of it~, ~listening captain-san~._

I smiled at her keeping the link to Robin open so she could hear everything said "you can asked me any question you want about me but I get to ask you the same" I told her. She gave a little smile back before turning so her back was to my chest "any best friends" she asked, I chucked "I have 8 best friend" I replied. I sent Robin an image of Rose stood next to me so she know what she looks like, Rose looked up at me "all your favourite colours" I asked looking down at her.

I asked everything I could think of from colours to books, foods, Hobbes, animals, friends, school subjects, teachers, what she likes doing, even clothes at Robins suggestion.

I nudged her head with my nose "tell me about everything that's happened to you since I last saw you" I said, she looked up with big eyes "you tell me about that and I'll tell you about my life" I told her. She made herself comfortable, before telling me all about James what she remembers about living with him, the time here as a house elf, they never hit her, just raised voices and the occasional slap. Nothing like it was to me, she told me of hearing them whisper about they couldn't do what they did to the freak 'me' or HE'LL do something to them, I'm guessing he is Dumbles. I had to stop myself growling when she spoke about her last three years at Hogwarts, that sound to close to training to me, she told me of her friends; a Ronald and Hermione. Odd why only two friends, that needs looking into, I'll have to go see Ragnuk something doesn't seem right here. I held her close when she spoke of the basilisk, even checked the scar on her left arm. I ran my fingers over it as she told of last year and how the Rat Peter Is still running around.

She looked up at me once she finished so I placed a light kiss to the 'V' shaped scar on the left of her forehead, she giggled as I pulled back "your go" she told me, I sat back with a fake sigh "oh alright" I said sending her into more giggles.

I told her all about my father, the bit about almost behind a slave, Dawn island, my gramps and his crazy training making her giggle more, Shanks the Stingy Bastard; she laughed at some of the thing I told her we did. About my devil fruit; telling her about them, letting her pull my cheek. How Shanks saved me and gave me his hat that once belonged to the pirate king Gol D Roger, Living with bandits, my first brothers Sabo and Ace, losing Sabo training with Ace.

I got to the bit about setting out to sail and meeting a good friend Coby when the doorbell went. I chuckled looking down at Rose seeing the disappointment of the story being stopped, I got up placing her down on the bed "wait right here" I told her going to the door.

Opening the front door I saw the crew, I shook my head looking to Robin before moving to let them past before closing the door. I saw each of them carrying bags "I take it you all escaped the goat" I asked, they grinned "he was called away to a meeting at the ministry the cat said he wont be back till tomorrow afternoon. We left after telling Severus we'll be back before him" Sanji replied.

I waved them to follow heading back up stairs, I opened the door to her room a bit see her still sat on the bed "Hime {princess} there's a few people I want you to meet okay" I asked. She looked to me the nodded biting her lip, I moved over to her tapping her lip making her stop "they may look scary but they wont hurt you" I told her "talking about yourself captain".

I mock glared over my shoulder at my cook "since when am I scary" I asked, he grinned "when you got out of bed this morning, we though we were back on thriller bark" Zoro said at his side. I narrowed my eyes a little "almost had to get my zombie killing outfit out" Usopp said joining in grinning like a loon. I looked to Rose seeing her looking to the other males, I moved to sit her back in my lap "right you lot say hi" I said.

We watched them line up, I smiled at them over Rose's heads "Roronoa Zoro" he said first "Sanji little lady" I eye him but blinked when nothing else happened "Captain Usopp at you service" he was elbowed by Sanji "Nami, she cute captain". "hiya I'm Chopper" in his true form like the other three Rose made a sound that was like a squeal , "Nico Robin nice to meet you", "Franky it's super to finally met Straw-hat bro's sis" Rose gave a little giggle "Brook may I see your panties yooohooo" he was hit by Nami.

Rose looked up at me "these are my crew, my family now I think I was telling you about setting sail" I said.

The others got the beanbags or floor pillows to sit on around the bed "I think I got to the bit about me and Coby reaching Shell town where I found him" I said pointing to Zoro, who joined in telling the story along with me. Soon everyone was telling our adventurers form where when they joined the crew, we only stopped to eat around noon as Sanji pulled out lunch boxes for us, before starting again telling the story.

It was late afternoon when we finished, I watched as Nami took Rose's hand pulling her from my lap over to the bags they dropped near the door "we went shopping before coming here, Luffy had the link open to Robin when he was asking you questions, she opened it to the rest of us since we where all out and away form the school" she told the younger girl. Rose began to shake her head "Rose-chan, you are Luffy-san's imoto {little sister}, your family" Brook told her, she still shook her head "but I don't want you to like me because of Luffy being my brother" she whispered.

I went to get up but stopped at Nami's look before she pulled the younger into a hug "you silly girl" she whispered into her hair, the others moved over to the pair, all of them hugging the small pup "family is family to us chisana ichi {little one}" Robin said. Rose looked out of the arms around her to me "you just got six new brothers and two sisters that will look after you" I told her as she started to cry. The boys backed off looking to the girls for help, Nami huffed "men are useless when it comes to women" she told the younger who gave a watery laugh from Robins arms "onii-chan too" she asked having asked what brother is. Both women looked to me watching them "depends what he's after, he can charm any women or man into doing what he wants, we've found out these last two week, doesn't matter is they are straight or gay" Nami told her. I rolled my eyes at them as Rose giggled, I stuck my tongue out at them swinging myself to my feet.

I heard a door open down stairs and tilted my head "Girl get down here now" Vernon roared, I narrowed my eyes as Rose cringed before moving, I grabbed her shoulder lightly to stop her "don't you stay here" I told her heading to the door. I heard two follow, don't need to look back to know it's Zoro and Sanji.

I stopped just inside the living room to see petunia fussing over the lard-ass that is Vernon, their Geki {brat} Dudley glued to the t.v "get where I can see you girl" Vernon growled, I snorted making him turn flinching as petunia moved behind him. I eyed the cast over all of his arm and the bandages I can see under his shirt, only broke the bones in his arm then too bad "what are you still doing here and who the hell are they" he tried to growl but it sounded more like a whimper.

I looked over at the other two "oh them, they two of my crew the other six are up stairs with Rose, we will be stopping by now and then to check on her so I don't even want to hear about you miss treating her, that means three meals a day, no making her do all the work around here. Make the lard-ass of a son do it, if I see one bruise or even one mark on her from you they wont find the bodies" I told him.

I turned to head back upstairs before looking back at my only blood except Rose, Dudley don't count "My mother would be rolling in her grave for what you let _him_ do to me and what you've let be done to Rose. Have you ever once stopped to think why her middle name is Eve, why your little sister would give her that name" I asked. I saw her eyes widen before I headed back up to my sis and family


	24. Chapter 24

chapter 24

-Severus' p.o.v-

I joined Filus on the deck of the Sunny-go as we've been told they call the ship, the crew sat around on the grass just relaxing, they are a odd bunch I'll give them that.

It will be interesting to see what the students think of them when school starts back up in three weeks, I can almost picture the pure-blood's reactions and those of the mundane, damn captains going me using that word instead of muggle. Since there are no pirates in this day and age well a few wannabes as Luffy called them when Albus told him about them.

I watched as the large black emperor hawk owl, Kenpachi landed by his master's head as he lead in a hammock. He took the package, lifting his hat a little before throwing it over the bird toward Robin how court it without looking up from her book. I watched the bird take off toward the gallery folding his wings to fit though the door as it opened before shaking my head going back to my game of Go with Zoro.

I heard the captain start humming tapping against his leg before Brook picked up the sound and started playing along on his violin. Soon the air was filled with the crew humming along with their musician and captain.

I saw Luffy sit up out the corner of my eye with a frown before looking shore side with narrowed eyes as the crew grew still "Luffy my boy can we come aboard".

So that's why "find out who he has with him" Luffy ordered before laying back down with his hat over his eyes, Robin moved over to the railings looking down at their 'guests'. She looked back "a man and a black dog I think the male is a werewolf" she told her captain "Remus Lupin" I said taking a guess as I saw Filus move onto the deck.

I sighed getting up "we'll be leaving now Captain, Albus may have work for us to do" I said looking over to the younger male. He lifted his hat a little showing off those odd coloured eye before nodding.

-Sirius' p.o.v-

I growled at Snape as he passed us back up to the school with Filus following, now why would they let that slimy snake on their ship, from what the headmaster has told us they are not that bad just don't like listening to any one.

I followed the headmaster and Remus on board to see 8 people spaced on the deck with one of them in a hammock "why you here this time old man" the green haired one growled as he sat playing a board game with an older female.

I watched as a blond came out of what smells like a kitchen with a tray of drinks before he went between them, handing the females theirs first before leaving the tray on a table close to the green haired male. He glared at the blond before reaching over gabbing one as all but the one in the hammock moved over to take one.

The blond looked over to us "I believe marimo asked you a question" he said watching the headmaster as he looked to the one In the hammock "what did you just call me ero-cook" the green head growled.

The headmaster just watched them all, as the two looked ready to fight "enough why are you here Dumbledore" a voice asked from under the hat. The two crew mates stepped away from each over before going back to what they where doing before they went to attack each other as if it's normal.

I looked to the one in the hammock to see tricoloured eyes glare out of the shadows "I've got nothing against werewolves but people walking around in their animagus forms, I'm going to take a guess and say Sirius Black" he said looking to me. I dropped eyes from him making myself look smaller to the alpha my mind is telling me is in front of me, I heard a snort from the younger male as he got up.

I watched as he went over to get the remaining drink before moving in front of the headmaster "H-" a snarl stopped Albus "Luffy, I would like you to meet Remus lupin and your right about the dog at his side being Sirius" he said.

So this is the captain I looked up at him as he eyed us from over his glass "what your planing wont work Albus, you have a school that opens in three weeks not to mention the mess at the world cup to sort out, plus the tournament taking place in the fall. I think your time should be used on that not trying to make me make friends with people from this world" he said before turning his back to the older male and walking back to his hammock where, is that a reindeer now sat.

He pursed before looking back into Albus' eyes "if you tell anyone else that name, I will make you swear a vow, five people are enough" he said before jumping into the hammock making the reindeer bounce into the air. He court him before he hit the ground and placing him against his side putting his drink onto the floor and hat over his eyes.

I followed them off the ship "that went well" Remus said glancing back at the ship then down at me, I snorted shaking off the feeling I just met someone I know.


	25. Chapter 25

**hello all** - **sentient item or building/ship**

Chapter 25

-Hermione's p.o.v-

I sat at the Gryffindor table with my best friend Rose and some what friend Ronald watching the first years being sorted. I listened as those around us talked about a ship they spotted on the lake "who do you think they are" Ron asked us, I looked over to a round table level with the staffs with nine seats around it. Who ever they are they are not here yet "we'll just have to wait if I'm thinking right, they are superposed to be here" I replied, he glanced over to me then to Rose who shrugged "could be pirates for all we know, I think I saw a flag on the mast couldn't make it out but I looked like a skull and cross" she said not looking away from the sorting .

I couldn't stop the snort, she looked over to me "you think the headmaster would let pirates into the school" I asked as the sorting was coming to a close, she leaned closer to me when Ron wasn't looking "think about the last three years, what have we've been though, what _I've_ gone against" she whispered to me before pulling back. I looked her in the eyes "you think they will want to kill you" I whispered back, she shook her head "don't know" she replied with a strange look on her face before looking back to the front of the hall as the sorting finished.

The headmaster stood as professor Snape walked in though a side door nodding to the him before sitting down. Professor Dumbledore smiled at all of us holding his hands up "now before we tuck in I have something to tell you" he said, a few people groaned, not more loudly as Ron having to wait for their food yet a little longer. I rolled my eyes as the headmaster chuckled "now I know some of you have seen the ship on the lake, it is home to group of guests who will be staying with us until they can find away home" he told us.

"the deal was YOU send us home furui mono {old one}"

I wasn't the only one who turned to the doors seeing nine people stood there in the shadows, the speaker stepped out. one of two females of the group from the looks of it, she around 20 with real orange hair and eyes to match dressed in jeans and a corset.

An older male stepped forward wearing black jeans, sleeveless hoodie and an old beat up straw-hat on his head, mixed eyes locked with the headmaster "sorry we're not dressed for a feast since we were only told we have to attend by Severus less then five minutes ago. I don't remember attend meal times being on the agreement" he said.

I heard someone hissing at the disrespect towards the headmaster and some of the pure-blood's make a comment on them being dressed like muggles, I saw the males lips pull back showing teeth in a snarl looking over to the Slytherin table "would you like to say that again you little blond Geki {brat}" he growled looking to Malfoy.

I saw the blond heir puff up his chest "Luffy" Dumbledore warned, the male Luffy snorted "can I take care of him captain" a green haired male growled eye narrowed at the Malfoy heir. Luffy looked to him then back to Dumbledore "no the Geki has one warning he makes one more comment like that again you can deal with him" he told him.

"you can't do that" yelled professor Septima Vector, the captain looked to her then barked out laughing shaking his head "have you forgot to tell your staff what we are" he asked, the headmaster looked to the other professors as the captain grinned a grin that showed he was enjoying himself. He looked from one professor to the next "we're pirates" he purred looking to Dumbledore "I do hope you plan on telling them the rules I placed" he said before waving his crew into the hall.

My eyes went wide seeing the skeleton, cyborg and reindeer as part of the crew, I looked up as the captain passed me and sucked in a breath. He stopped looking down at me with eyes like the endless night, the purest green and the red of fresh spilled blood, he looked me up and down before I spotted the ghost of a smile before he moved again. As he moved away so did the magic that curls around him, I sighed leaning against the table to stop myself from falling out of my seat. What was that, that magic, that raw power that reminds me of a hunter a dark hunter, sort of like him.

-Luffy's p.o.v-

I glared over to the staff table form where ours sat before looking out over the hall "power play" Usopp asked, I snorted into the juice we're being forced to drink **can you give us something better to drink** I sent to Hina. The juice turned to rum, I heard Zoro hum drinking his with a 'thanks Hina' under his breath the others echoed his statement, finding their drinks changed.

I looked to Usopp who was sat to Sanji's left so he could see the whole hall "aye it was" I replied taking a bite out of the food in front of us. I choked a bit tasting it glaring at the spared in the centre of the table "no wonder half the child here are a little plump this food is nothing but grease and fat" I said. I looked left at my cook seeing him too glaring at the food, If I know Albus as well as I do now having put up with him these last three months "if any thing we will be made to attend more meals, If I'm to guess at least one a day now the kids are here-" I court Sanji's eyes "- how about training an army of house elves how to cook" I asked. He nodded at the suggested order "might have too, I'm not eating this if your right about the old man" he replied.

I looked to the old man as the left-over food vanished "wast" Sanji growled, I held in my snort as knowing my cook he will train them not to wast food.

I half listened as the goat told the kids gave the notices about the caretaker, why do they need one with an army of elves I don't know, the forest is out of bounds – good hunting, and the village for the third years and up. We snorted at the fuss over the Quidditch not taking place, and start to tell them about the tournament.

I glared up at the ceiling at the sound of thunder and clash of lightning, grate we're getting wet heading back to the ship "it's in till morning" Nami told us as we watched a male make his way towards the goat. I narrowed my eyes at the man as he took his seat after shaking the old ones hand, I watched him pulled food towards him and sniff at it.

The headmaster introduced him as Moody here to teach Defence, he'll only be staying the year then if what Rose told us of the curse on the job.

I watched him as Dumbles went on to tell the kids about the twi-wizard tournament talking place over the year, I snorted at his trying to tell a joke "something wrong Luffy-san" Brook asked. I looked to him then back to this Moody person "a feeling keep an eye on him, and don't let him on the ship" I replied as Dumbles told of the age line and the two schools join us towards the end of next month Drumstang and Beauxbatons.

He looked to me when he was finished, so that's your game is it, fine we'll play like that then. I stood with an easy going grin "a word before you send them off headmaster" I asked grabbing my goblet moving to stand in front of the hall.

-Rose's p.o.v-

I watched my brother move to stand in front of the hall before the headmaster could say anything "right since your headmaster almost forgot to tell you of the rules he and I came up with when my crew and I landed on the lake" he said looking over his shoulder taking a drink from his goblet. I saw prof. Mcgonagall narrow her eyes "is that liqueur" she asked at a hiss, he grinned at her holding it out "aye it's rum why do you want some" he asked innocently. Only to blink at his hand as the goblet was vanished "now that wasn't nice" he said looking over to the crew seeing their goblets gone to before narrowing his own eyes at her.

He looked back over the hall "right since your dear prof. Just got rid of the rum, I'll make this quick, I am Monkey D. Luffy captain of the Straw-hat pirates. My crew and I are not from this dimension, before you pure-blood fools say any thing keep this in mind we all know magic and we don't need it to hurt you. Now I'll tell you the rest of the crews names" he said pointing them out and naming them.

He looked back at the headmaster "if anyone is found on my ship without one of the crews says so you will be dealt with by the crew, not your head of house or any other prof. Or headmaster. If you attack any of us we will most likely brake one of your bones at worse, at the least a bruise or a few depends on who you piss off. Oh yeah that goes for the staff too" he said before looking back at us. I looked around seeing a few wide eyes and a few sneers, fools brother will put you in your place soon enough.

I looked back to my brother as Malfoy called out "you can't do that, my father is on the board of governors, you and your mudblood friends will be out of here by the end of the week".

No one saw him move before Zoro was behind the blond with a naked blade at his throat with a line of blood dripping down his neck "you were warned" the older growled down at the boy who sat frozen.

I saw Dumbledore get to his feet "release him at once" he order, as most of the staff had their wands trained on Zoro. I noticed Snape and Flitwick just sat there as Luffy leaned on the staff table, non of the crew moved seeing the wands trained on their first mate.

The first mate looked up at the staff holding him at wand point "I said release him" Dumbledore ordered again with a edge to his voice.

-Hermione's p.o.v-

I grabbed Rose's arm as I watched the stand off between the staff and the green haired swordsman who moves so fast we couldn't see him get up from the table the crew sat at to behind Malfoy half way down the hall.

The swordsman growled at the wands pointing at him, eye running over all the staff before snorting and looking down at his pray like a shark who's court a treat. I saw his captain just leaning against the head table watching from under his hat.

I saw the headmaster look to the captain then back to the swordsman "let him go" prof. Mcgonagall growled her wand tip glowing red, he just chuckled. I can see it in his eye, he's enjoying this seeing the colours of the wand tips flash.

Before they could fire a spell a soft growl called out "Zoro", the swordsman stood removing his sword sheathing it in one quick motion before looking to the one who called his name "yes captain" he asked. We all looked to the captain as he pushed off the table waving his hand towards his crew "I've grown bored here, the feast is over we're heading back to the ship" he replied as the crew stood as one.

We watched them make their way out of the hall "Luffy you and your crew must sit one meal with the school a day" the headmaster called after them. Non looked back or gave any indication they heard the order in the headmasters voice.

I let go of Rose's arm "what was that about" I asked my self, "a power play-" I looked to Rose "- the captain doesn't look like one to follow orders, and I'm thinking the agreement they have, is only the captain can give orders to his crew" she replied before getting up heading out of the hall with a few others heading to the dorms.


	26. Chapter 26

~yo how are you~ **\- telepathy or mind to mind**

Chapter 26

-Luffy's p.o.v-

I exited the males cabin seeing Sanji stood on the deck, I know Usopp, Chopper and the girls are up but not sensing them on the ship. I looked to my cook with a raised brow "the old one wants us up at the castle for breakfast" he told me holding out a piece of parchment, I snorted reading it over "when will he learn we don't listen to orders giving here" I asked shaking my head. He just shrugged looking out over the lake "I'll wake the others once your at the castle and walk up with them" he told me, I nodding jumping down on to the dock Franky built.

I looked toward the kids stood on the shore line watching the ship and looking to me, I shoved my hands in my pockets before walking over to them "haven't you lot got breakfast to get to" I asked. One of the older ones a 7th year from the looks of her stepped forwards "are you really pirates and from an other dimension" she asked. I pointed up at the mast since the sails where up "can you not see the flag, yes we are pirates, no we will not attack you if you don't attack us first, well physically you might get a verbal attack if you push to far. Yes we are from a different dimension, our world is mostly seas and creatures that make a full grown Hellgate dragon look like a new born hatch-ling" I replied before passing the now frozen kids.

I looked to my right as a young girl walked to my side as I passed the group, she has to be a year younger then Rose, dirty blond hair fell freely down her back, I saw the radish earrings and a necklace made of what looks like butterbeer bottle caps. She looked up at me with large doe like sliver/blue eyes "hello captain" she said in a dream like voice.

I looked back at the group hearing one of them say loony well looking at the girl, I looked back down at her stopping seeing the hurt in her eyes before it was covered up "and you are little miss" I asked. She stopped with me and stood on her toe bring he face closer to mine "Luna Lovegood, did you know you have Nargles and wrakspurts fling around your head" she asked.

I heard a few walking passed us laughing or chuckling "and they would be and what are they doing to me" I asked, she gave me an odd look before replying "Nargles like to mess with people and playing pranks and Wrakspurts make your head go all funny". I looked to some of them still watching us "is there away to get rid of them" I asked starting to walk again, I slowed my steps so she could keep up.

I looked down at her as she looked up fingering her necklace before taking it off holding it out to me. I saw what it was from her eyes, it's a test to see if I really believe her, I took hat off bending my head to her high, I saw the dazzling smile as she put it around my neck.

I smiled back at her standing straight "gone now" I asked, she nodded before looking to hat still in my hand, she reached out touching the brim. She looked up at me with clear eyes "it's old and well loved, by it's owners, you, Shanks and Roger" she said before blinking.

I blinked myself before stopping she stopped as well looking back at me, I bent to her height "are you a seer" I asked looking her straight in the eye. Hers widen a little, I touched her shoulder before she even moved "I wont tell any one, little moon seer" I told her.

I got a bright smile at that before she hugged me before we made the rest of the way to the to the school, before heading into the hall I placed hat on her head "give it back before you head to lessons" I told her moving over to my four crew members all looking at me with wide eyes.

-Sanji's p.o.v-

I follow the rest of the crew in to the hall only to stop with Zoro seeing a young blond surrounded by a few other kids, she had Luffy's hat on her head. I looked to our captain watching the girl and the other kids he looked to us then back to the girl _~help her out would you~._

I looked to Zoro who nodding so we made our way over to the girl "what's going on here" he asked reaching them first. Half of them looked at him before hurrying to their tables, must be from last night.

I looked to the girl to see her looking at us with silver/blue eyes, I reached out touching the hat "did the captain give it to you" I asked, she nodded "she's lying" an older girl hissed, I looked at the Eastern girl. Zoro snorted next to me "the last person who took his hat got the shit beaten out of him, I see him sat over there with the others and doesn't looked bothered about her having it" he said.

The girl reached up to take it off, I placed my hand over hers keeping hat on her head "when do you have to give it back" I asked. She looked up at me "before class" she replied, I nodded moving over to the others "then that's when you take it off" I said.

I saw her grab onto Zoro's sleeve making him look down at her "tell your Alpha to watch out for the other Alpha he has plans for his fire pup" she told him before letting go. He looked to me but all I could do was shrug before we made our way over to the others.

As we sat down I eyed the food in front of us "I'll be in the kitchens for the day" I told Luffy looking to him, he nodded "we'll go there for meals then" he said before looking to Zoro with a raised brow, he told him what the girl told him.

We watched him frown "captain" Robin asked, he looked to her then to all of us "if you where to put all the seers of the world into one room and they'd all be coal, I think she'd be a diamond" he told us. We all looked to the blond wearing our captains hat before looking back to him "the other Alpha has to be Dumbles, fire pup I think is Rose, since she said 'his', be on the look out for anything odd" he told us, we all nodded before going back to what they call food.

It was when every one was leaving that the girl moved over to the table, she stopped by Luffy's side taking hat off and holding it out to him. He took it with a smile. As he placed it back on his head she reached out touching the letter tattoo "he's are not gone, not yet deals are a funny thing" she said before leaving.

We watched her go before looking back to Luffy who's eyes where wide before he barked out laughing holding his sides as tears ran down his face. We moved around him "Luffy" we asked, he shook his head "the boons" was his only replied looking up at us grinning like mad. I felt my eyes widen "I've got four so far, wand, cloak – Rose has it and two have been destroyed, two are in the castle but Minmin said I can't start destroying them until the summer" he told us.

We watched him get up and leave the hall heading out side.


	27. Chapter 27

chapter 27

-Luffy's p.o.v-

I just got back from the alley having gone into to knockturn to get a few things, I headed to the ship seeing only Zoro taking a nap on deck. He opened his eye looking to me "finished a project, I need to see if they work, tell the goat to go drowned himself if he comes looking for me" I asked, a smirk was my reply before I headed to the library.

I stood in front of a blank piece of wall before pulling out a crystal from a pouch I've taken to wearing on the back of my belt. I held it to the wall watching it merge it's self with the rune circle drawn there so all that was showing was part of the crystal. I touched it willing it to activate and stepped back watching a door appear.

I walking into the crystal room I saw a large open space with hundreds of book cases on several levels, I pull trunks out of my punch this time placing them down before unshrinking them to show more then 30 piled up in front of me before snapping my fingers.

Soft popping behind me had me look over my shoulder at the four house elves, two males and two females; Thor and his mate Miz the older pair, the younger a newly mated pair Caz and Tinker. I pointed trunks "can you put that lot onto the shelves, each compartment has there own subjects I just need them put into the book cases" I asked. Thor stepped forwards the head-elf among the ones a brought back with me, he bowed "yes we can master captain" he replied, I nodded placing the master book on a pedestal "this one stays here" I said before leaving the elves to their work.

I stopped next to Chopper office placing two more crystals onto the wall, one a potions lab the other a crafting/research lab for runes and other magical work. I placed more trunks in each room before heading into the kitchen finding no one there. Here I place the last crystal for now on the back wall and placing more trunks onside on the grass on front of the green houses before leaving.

I headed back to the library heading into the pocket room seeing the elves working "Thor" I called over to him, he popped to my side "yes master captain what can Thor do for you" he asked. I handed him a small pouch "there is a crystal room in there, place it where you want on the ship, it is your cabin so to say it has a mini house in there for you and the others-" his eyes widened "- once the green houses are sorted and things start to grow you are allowed to take what you four need to eat. But for now there are Galleons in the pouch for you to buy any thing and every thing you need, and I mean ANY and EVERYTHING you need. Food, bedding, things to make your cloths from even books if you wish.-"

I saw the other three had wide eyes too "- once you finish here if it's not to late there are three other places, like this a pocket dimension that need sorting, one is a potion lab, a research lab and the green house. They don't all need to be done today so pace yourselves" I told them at an order knowing what house-elves are like.

I left four stunned elves making my way back to the kitchen seeing Kenpachi on his perch, with the two phoenix chicks that hatched last week four days before the school started back up. Robin and Nami named them since apparently we, the male crew suck at giving names, I had to snort thinking back to when Zoro pointed out she named Eyelash only for her to punch him to the floor.

The ice phoenix with white and light blue feathers, tail and large crown feathers a dark blue with shocking blue eyes Nami named her Hiki {ice princess}.

The second bird like the one I've seen in the old goats office an fire phoenix, but more gold feathers them red, also more shades of red them the older fire bird, solid gold eyes too, Robin named him Hono {blaze}.

Thinking of the older flame bird I looked to Fawkes sat on the back of a chair "hullo Mukashi no Koibito {old flame}" I said walking over to him. He looked away from the chicks to me letting out a short bust of song, I scratched his crest making him coo "you going to take them out and teach them" I asked. He bobbed his head looking back over to the chicks and the owl that's bigger them him "okay then but don't take them too far and bring them back safely. I don't think their older brother will be happy with you if they are hurt" I told the immortal bird. Who looked to Kenpachi and cringed at the bigger bird before nodding taking off with the chicks following.

I looked back to the owl to see a smug look in his intelligent yellow eyes "what did you do to him" I mumbled moving to scratch the back of his neck, he hooted still looking smug, I pulled a foot ring out of my pouch holding it out to him so he could see it and the note attached to it, "take this to Hedwig and have her take it to Rose" I said. He nodded taking it in his beck before talking off out the door.

I've just told the crew about the pocket rooms and the house-elves "they will work to keep the ship clean, fix anything we need, work in the any of the labs since the males have had training, the females know how to keep the green houses alive having worked on some farm taking care of the fruit, veg and other greens" I told them.

I looked to the crystal on the wall across form me as Sanji put food out since we had lunch up at the castle today. I wonder if that could work "what you think about now" Franky asked, I shook my head "if a pocket dimension can hold living breathing things that could live there" I replied. They looked to me "why" Brook asked, I pointed to the crystal on the other side of the room "that only had fruit,veg, herbs, potion ingredients and Usopp's popping greens. But what if I could get one that could hold life in there, I could make one into a farm. A full working farm with animals and crops that can't be grown in the green houses" I replied.

They all looked to me "we would only need to buy what we really need when we dock back home" I said looking to each of them, Nami nodded "that is not a bad idea when could you finish it" she asked. I shrugged thinking about the other things I want to get finished I'm still not having any luck with braking the curse "next month some time" I replied.

We finished off dinner and just sat around talking "if that works what of the list I'm giving to the headmaster" Sanji asked, I looked over to him tilting my head "keep giving it to him if it works the animals are going to be young so we wont get anything till after the new year at most. I'll give you the notes for a storage crystal, you can use as a large storehouse, mix the list giving to the goat, get anything you want, store it away, I'll have to get two more elves who can work a farm and have all of them teach each other their skills" I replied.

A pop at my side made me look to Thor "we is done with the library and labs master captain" he told me, I nodded "then go rest you don't have to do the green houses till tomorrow-" I saw Sanji go over to the bar before coming back with a basket "that is for you and the others" I said pointing to it as Sanji placed it by Thor. The elf looked between us all "we's have kind masters and mistresses" he said before vanishing with the food.

I saw Robin looking to the spot he vanished from "Robin" I asked, she looked over to me "is it al right to teach them" she asked, I nodded getting up "I'm going for a walk" I said.

I heard the hoof beets before Chopper drew leave with me in walk point, I grinned at him "keep up" I said running towards to forest changing forms as soon as I hit the shadows. we raced though the tree for hours before heading back, I ended carrying him on my back since I tried him out, he was still giggling about the scare we gave the centaurs running though their camp, I looked over my shoulder at him "sleep" I said as his eyes dropped slowly, he nodded placing his head against the back of my neck.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

I looked around the greenhouse out side the school, that woman isn't here again, it's the first weekend of the school year and I need to talk to Pomona but she's never here when I need to ask her things.

I sighed looking around before spotting a fourth year tending to some of the plants, I let my magic reach out brushing against his, I hummed at what it told me, an earth child. But he isn't one with his magic doesn't know how to access it.

I watched him work as I leaned against a table, I pulled my magic back trying to place the boy in Rose's story. He stood turning only to jump seeing me "s-ss-ssorry" he mumbled, I narrowed my eyes looking him up and down, only for them to widen placing the boy from my own memories. Frank and Alice's boy born the day before Rose, I smiled a bit, little Neville Longbottom, "it's okay didn't mean to scare you I was looking for the prof. To see if she can tell me about the greenhouse but she seems to be avoiding me" I told him softly.

Why is the boy so timid, from what I can remember of the boys family he should be a confident young lad by now. But here he is avoiding eye contact and trying to make himself look smaller, that's not right, Senshi never puts out the alpha vibe though me unless someone pisses me off or needs to be put in there place. So why is he acting like an Omega in front of an Alpha.

I pushed off the table "do you know about how they work and could you show me mister" I asked not letting him know I know his name. He looked me in the eyes for all of 3 seconds before looking away "y-y-yes I kn-n-ow, my names N-n-n-neville Longbottom" he replied. I moved closer slowly "can you show me" I asked all he could manage was a nodded.

-Hermione's p.o.v-

I followed Rose out of the school into the grounds having finished all our home work, Ron walking in front of us, I wish she's see what a prat he is. But who am I to stop her from being friend with who she likes.

Ron stopped "what's he doing" I heard him mumble to himself, I followed his line of sight to see Neville sat under a tree by the lake near the pirate's ship talking quite freely to the older women of the crew Robin I think.

Ron looked back at us "lets go see" he said before taking off, I saw Rose roll her eyes before we followed him. I heard laughter from Neville and the older woman as we got closer, I've never seen him so free looking in all the time we've been here.

He stopped as Ron stood in front of him "what you doing" he asked, more like demanded, I saw the older female frown a bit "can I help you" she asked, I felt his magic near by so looked around for the dark hunter. I looked up seeing him looking down at us with a frown from in the tree. Well mostly at Ron, looking back to my sometimes friend to see him staring at the older female, well more her chest. She gave a sweet smile looking him in the eyes "I've hurt men for less then what your doing now my face it a little higher" she told him. I just made out a snort from above us, I saw Rose look up at the noise only to smile a little you would have missed it if you didn't know what to look for and it looked like a real smile too.

Ron flushed a red colour before looking to Neville "well" he asked, Neville frowned looking to the older boy "talking with Robin-san and listening to some stories of the crew" he replied. He started out strong but got quiet in the end looking away. Ron crossed his arms looking to Robin "why are you talking to the Squib" he asked, "Ronald" Rose and myself hissed, he looked back at us them to the other female.

She was just smiling at him "I saw young Neville-kun with the captain and we got talking. Now is there something you want" she asked. He looked to Nev before huffing "looks like the captain left you then" he said, wait can't he feel the older males magic from here "I never left".

Ron jumped at the voice looking up going a little pale "I was taking a nap and listening to Robin until you came alone Geki" he said. Ron glared up at the older "what did you call me, don't put me in the same group as Malfoy" he growled.

The captain chuckled to himself as Ron went to draw his wand "draw it, it will count as an attack on my person. if so I can attack back" he said, Ron's hand froze "good Geki" the hunter said lowering his hat over his eyes, Ron glared up at him "what can you do" he growled.

The captain tilted his head so we could see a single eye "in our world I have a bounty, our currency is call Beli, I checked with the goblins a single Galleon is worth 2 Beli" he told us. I raised a brow as Ron frown his "so" he asked, Robin chuckled a little so we turned to her "the captain's bounty in this world's currency is 800-" "so" Ron said arms crossed "-million Galleons" she finished.

My eyes widened looking up at the right now peaceful looking male sat in the tree "go play with the other kids Geki" he said, "what does that mean" Ron yelled at him. The captain looked down at him "brat and it's what I'll call any one who acts like one now get lost" he replied tilting his head back.

We had to pull Ron away from the captain before he did something stupid, like attacking the more powerful male .


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

-Luffy's p.o.v-

I got back from my meeting with Ragnuk to see kids out in the grounds waiting by the looks of it, I used my speed to get to Sunny to see everyone out on the deck "what's going on" I asked looking to the crowd. Chopper looked over "the other schools are coming, that's what the four saitaku {adopted} said" he replied.

I snorted at the name to crew have given to Rose, Hermione, Luna and Neville, in the almost two months, they've been at the school. Even Zoro's taken a liking to them, he wanted to go kill Moody and the goat for letting the former preform the Imperius curse on them, even showing them the unforgivable curses. I have to snort just thinking back to some of the books we have here tell what the spells where first used for that is before some wannabe dark lord started throwing them around like candy.

We watched as a large carriage the size of a house being pulled by palominos land in the courtyard and kids getting out follow a woman who has to be half giant "looks like Beauxbatons" Usopp said looking though his spy goggles.

I looked out over the lake seeing a whirlpool forming "Durmstrang" I said nodding towards the water. I watcher as the skeletal ship guided to the shore a way off from us and watched as the students disembarked "time to dress up for the feast I think" I said watch as a man as tall as Dumbles looked our way before making his way up to the school.

I looked to my crew "I think something along the line of when we crashed the old lions meeting" I said with a grin that they grinned back before we moved to get changed.

-Severus' p.o.v-

I looked over to Karkaroff as he asked "who's is the ship on the lake", Maxime looked interested too. Albus sighed having got into a verbal sparing match with Nami this afternoon asking where Luffy was, I wish I had popcorn as I watched that. Should have been on the ship, I swear I saw Usopp and Zoro eating some.

He looked to the two other heads "pirates, they are staying here at the school until they can find a way back to their dimension" he replied. I rolled my eyes at him once again making it out that he has no power over them being here, "pirate's are they safe to be around the children" Maxine asked, "yes if you don't attack them in any form or board their ship without their say so they leave us alone" Filus replied before Albus could make some thing up. I'm not the only teacher that likes the crew of misfits.

The doors where thrown open before anything else was asked, everyone turned to watch, the guests confused but our lot knowing it must be the crew since they have abided by Albus rule of turning up for at lest one meal a day and since he told Nami all feasts.

I watched as Franky and Brook walked in dressed in a suite and tie, Franky's shirt is Purple, Brook's is light blue. They split move to opposite side of the hall between the wall and first tables. Next in was Nami and Robin both wearing black cocktail dresses, they moved over to the other two, Robin next to Brook and Nami next to Franky. Then came Usopp and Chopper both dressed like the other males just Usopp's shirt is brown as Choppers is pink, they split moved to the aisle between the two tables. Zoro and Sanji followed them in, the swordsman in green and cook in dark blue they move to the other two leaving the middle aisle free.

The hall was silent as the headmaster stood hearing the sound of foot steps, then he walked in dressed like his brothers but with a blood red shirt. He had a black captains coat thrown over his shoulder that had gold trimmings and buttons, hat tilted down over his face. He stopped just a little down the middle aisle.

If I didn't know him I would be intimidated, all of them, even Chopper in his smallest form having seen one or two of his other forms look intimidating.

The captain lifted his head looking to Albus "Evening Headmaster" he greeted before looking to the other heads with a nod before looking back to the oldest "Luffy my boy" Albus said, I can see the captain wanting to roll his eyes.

He looked around the to schools before nodding to the crew who made their way down the aisle to their table.

-Luffy's p.o.v-

I looked to the two foreign heads then around to the children they brought with them, looking back to the goat "a word with the guests if a may Albus" I asked not moving.

I felt a pull so looked over to a blond, blue eyed girl around 17, and smiled at her. She had a look of triumph on her face before I looked to those around her than back to the half giantess "I would appreciate it if you had words with one of you students, allures have no affect on me no matter how strong the veela blood" I said.

The headmistress looked to the blond with a look of disappointment before nodding "I will Monsieur" she said/asked , I bowed to them "Monkey D. Luffy, Captain" I replied.

I looked to Dumbles "I think it's best if you wait till after the feast my boy" he said, I couldn't stop the eye roll this time, "I think different old man I was being polite by asking" I said with a shrug.

I moved down the centre aisle towards the staff table before stopping in front of it turning to the children. I looked to each of the foreigners before looking forwards "as you've just heard my name I will not have to tell you it again, I am a pirate captain, my crew and I are stranded here from our home dimension. I have a few rules that I've got headmaster Dumbledore to agree with when we first got here five months ago. Rule one no one and I mean NO ONE is aloud on my ship unless one of the crew invite you on, if court you will be dealt with by the crew not one of you teachers, that goes for the adults too, rule two if you attack us we will retaliate and we are a lot stronger then the lot of you, so don't even try" I said.

I looked to all their faces before looking over my shoulder at the teachers "at lest they wouldn't forget with the excitement of this tournament" I said heading over to the crew removing the coat from around my shoulders throwing it over the back of my chair. I throw myself down into it as Zoro handed me a dish, taking a sip tasting before nodding, I saw Mcgonagall bristle out the corner of my eye at the alcohol sat in the middle of the table. I grinned over to her holding the dish In a mock salute before drinking it as she glared at me.

As the feast finished and the food vanished Dumbles got to his feet to talk about the tournament, I soon grew bored sipping the rum from my goblet watching the hall though half lied eyes half slouched in my chair. I felt a nudge on my foot so looked left at Sanji who nodding to Nami, who held out a deck of cards with a sly smile before her eyes looked to the goat, I sat up I'm game for any form of pissing off the old man. I nodded so she dealt the card for a game of blackjack.

We where on our 5th game before I noticed the hall had gone silent except the few chuckles and giggles now and then, I looked up seeing the whole hall looking to us. I rolled my head looking to Dumbles with a bored look "yes" I asked as I took my go without looking then throwing my cards down, hearing the groans I looked out the corner of my eye seeing 21.

I sighed at the goat "would you join the other heads and myself in my office" he asked, I blinked "the whole crew are just little old me" I asked hearing a few sniggers. He looked over the crew "just you" he replied, I shrugged looking first to Zoro then Sanji "you coming" I asked. They nodded so I looked to Dumbles "we'd love to" I said with one of my more innocent grins, I can see he's fuming from the look in his eyes.


	30. Chapter 30

~BOO~ - **telepathy or mind to mind**

Chapter 30

I lead on the deck with hands behind my head, I had to grin thinking about last night what with the little demonstration we gave all three heads on our powers, well more like raw strength.

I looked over to my crew as they made their way over to rails, Nami looked back "we'll be back later, don't kill anyone" she said. I rolled my eyes at her as the others left.

They are all going to look around mundane parts of Britain, thinking of going abroad soon as we work out how to get around the port-key problem. Each of them going in pairs to the bigger cities to find things that are useful to us.

I dozed off at some point "CAPTAIN" I heard screamed, instinct took over as I got to my feet.

-Luna's p.o.v-

I looked at the three older boys in front of us from Durmstrang as Hermione checked on Neville having been hit by two curses. The older males looking to Rose as she stood just behind Mione with her wand trained on the boys who were leering at us. We only came out here because of the noise in the hall got to much and we managed to lose Ronald.

One of them took a step forward as Nev started to scream thrashing in Mione's arms, I moved to help her hold him now, she looked to me "I don't know what's wrong with him" she said eye filling with tears. Rose looked side ways at us having move to stand in front of us "we need to get him to the castle and to madam Poppy" she said.

One of the other boys moved forwards "we don't think so you three are coming with us" he said with a leer. I looked around the crowd seeing no one moving to help us all being around our year groups. I saw Mione look around trying to find away out before her eyes fell on Sunny, she looked back to the males who attacked us still trying to keep Nev still before taking a deep breath nodding to the ship looking to me and Rose watching us "CAPTAIN" we screamed.

The boys in front of us laughed "what's this calling for help" one sneered, only to fall back as the captain appeared in front of us.

-Hermione's p.o.v-

Never in all my life have I been happy to see someone as much as the dark hunter in front of us. He knelt down taking hold of Nev to stop him thrashing about with just one arm around his middle. The younger male's back to his chest, I looked over his shoulder seeing the three boys who attacked us trying to leave "stay where you are or I will brake your legs" Luffy growled looking over his shoulder at them.

They froze like stone as Luffy turned back to the still screaming Nev waving his right hand down his body. I watched as his pupil turned to slits and eyes bleed true blood red and an animistic snarl passed his lips. Those eyes ran over Luna, Rose and myself as did his magic before looking back over to the crowed lips pulled back showing canine fangs, I felt his magic wrap around Nev as he grew quiet.

He closed his eyes drawing in a deep breath letting it out slowly, his eyes opened to show their normal tricolour before he waved his right hand again and two mist-like ravens flew off.

-Luffy's p.o.v-

I pulled Senshi back before sitting myself, Nev in my lap facing the three still frozen boys who looked around 17 with the girls behind me _~need one of you back now, I need a guard so I can fix one of our saitaku~._ I eyed the frozen boys waiting for the heads "what happened" I asked, I flicked my eyes right as Mi crouched next to me running her hand over Nev's arm, I saw her shiver "they wanted us, Luna, Rose and myself to go with them so they could show us a good time. They attacked Nev when he told them to leave us alone. I don't know the spells they used" she whispered the last part.

I brushed a finger over her check wiping a tear away making her look up at me "black magic" I told her, she glared at the three older boys I looked right to see Luna and sis also glaring at them.

"what's going on here" I looked over the males heads seeing the goat and Karkaroff walking over to us, I growled as the boys went to speak stopping them "it seems a few of your boys Karkaroff have a taste for 3rd and 4th year girls. since the wanted these three to go with them and attacked young Neville when he told them to leave the girls alone, they attacked with black magic" I replied.

The foreign headmaster looked to the one sleeping against me "he seems fine to me" he said, I growled pulling my magic away from Nev watching his scream and thrash like he's being tortured. He flinched as I put my magic back around the boy "my magic is keeping him safe and sane since they used the nightmare child curse and the remembrance fiend curse" I said getting up cradling the small boy against me. The foreign head looked pale as Dumbles stepped forwards "we must get him to the castle" he said, I shook my head heading to the ship "I can heal him better then your healer can plus if I pull my magic back again so she can help him, his mind could snap" I said.

The girls fell into step behind me as I noticed both Brook and Usopp heading toward the ship, I looked down at the boy I had to put into a forced dreamless sleep "you tell no one of what your about to see" I told the girls looking back at them, all three nodded without thinking each looking the one I carried.

-Agnes Longbottom's p.o.v-

I headed to toward the school eyeing the ship with a pirates flag so that where they are keeping my Neville, how dare they take my Grandson hostage.

A woman stepped out in front of me, she looked in her early 30's wearing muggle trousers and a blouse with her black/blue hair pulled back. Blue eyes watched me as I looked her up and down "are you madam Longbottom" she asked, I nodded "yes what of it" I asked back.

She smiled at me "I was to keep an eye out just in case the headmaster did something like this, can you tell me what he told you of your grandson" she asked. I narrowed my eyes at her "he told me my Neville was taken hostage what Is it to you" I asked back.

She looked offended by what I said before she threw a look over to the school "he's trying to turn others against the captain-" she looked to me "- your grandson is safe the captain is healing him as we speak your welcome to take a look for yourself" she replied before heading to the ship.

I followed after her seeing two stood guard on what looks like a make shift dock, they let us passed but stopped Minerva, those two don't even look human, it's a good thing Neville sent a letter home telling me what they all look like at the start of term but that was the only letter sent home.

I followed the younger women on to the deck and to a door on this level, I saw the three young girls sat near the mast as a blond male brought them drinks and sitting with them.

I followed though the door to find myself in a room that was an aquarium I spotted my Neville on some floor pillows, I went to draw my wand at the site of the creature curled around him. The younger women stopped me as a reindeer like being moved over to my grandson and the royal hell hound, I looked to the younger female as she shook her head "the captain will likely attack if he sees your wand, we that is the crew have grown to like your grandson. He is one of the four saitaku, one of our Adopted" she told me.

I looked to the hound seeing red eyes on us before they turned back to the reindeer "you can move now I just need to gab a few this from my office then I'll be back" he told the hound who nodded.

I watched the creature we know in our world as one of the most feared demons use the tip of its tail careful of the spikes brush over Neville's check before it stood slowly moving away from the sleeping child. I've only read about ones this big, the Alpha's what are you playing at Albus, the hound moved over to us changing shape as it went.

A tall young man stopped in front of us with a hiss "captain" the woman asked, he waved her off "it's al right Robin, black magic likes attacking the body, this magic since it couldn't get t Neville through mine shielding him it attacked mine. It liked scar tissue" he replied stretching out a bit "what time is it" he asked the women Robin who sighed "just after three" she replied.

The captain looked to Neville then to the door "5 hours then, no wonder I feel stiff,-" he looked to me "hello madam Longbottom, I'm Luffy" he said holding his hand out. I took it "Agnes" I told him, he smile bowing over over clasped hands "since Choppers back and I just know the girls what to see the little greenlin we'll take this to the gallery" he said letting go and heading to the door.

I followed him out only to see him crowded by the three girls "is Nev okay" the mini-Lily asked, so this Is Roseille, the captain nodded "yes, he's find you can go sit with him, the sleep spell should be wearing off. I'm sure Sanji will bring you all something light to eat" he replied looking over to the blond male who nodded as the girls ran into the room we just left.

The captain looked to me before nodding his head for me to follow as he walking off with the blond to the level above us and into what must be the gallery "Usopp go take over for Brook and Franky if you see that old goat feel free to throw him in the lake" he said throwing himself down into the chair at the head of the table.

I moved to sit a few seats down from the dark male as an orange haired female placed a bowl of warm water next to him with a cloth, she also placed a tub of cream down before looking to him. He sighed looking up at her "what's that for" he asked, I saw her roll her eyes at him "Chopper said it needs to be done the water is herbal to remove any traces of black magic, the cream is for your scars he said it will get rid of the stiffness" she replied. He rolled his shoulder a bit "we could just pin you down to do it" the one Sanji said from the kitchen area, Luffy threw a glare before sighing removing his top.

-Luffy's p.o.v-

I sat forwards so Nami could get to my back as Robin sat next to the madam Longbottom "Nami when your finished go see what the three's punishment is and what they planed to do if I didn't stop them, take Zoro or Sanji or both with you.-" I Looked to Brook as he and Franky walked in "Brook use your powers go see what the the goat and the death eater coward are up to" I said/ordered. All of them nodded so I sighed fulling into a meditative state to get rid of the black magic in my body listening to Robin and Agnes talking.

I felt a touch to my shoulder and a pulse of magic that is Robin's before opening my eyes "how long" I asked shaking my head "half hour, there is still two hours before we have to be at the feast" she replied.

I looked to Nev's Gran to see her watching me, what now I got up going to the bar spotting a fresh pot of coffee only to hear an intake of breath from the old woman. I pored a cup before turning to her leaning against the bar as there was a pop at my side, I looked down at the elf Mar one of the two I got after finishing the Farm crystal last week, the other her mate Mox. She held out a fresh vest to me "thank you" I said taking it. She beamed up at me before vanishing, I placed my cup down to put the vest on leaving it open. I looked to Robin "feel like making something to give her a voice" I asked, she smiled "already looking into it since your working on other projects" she replied.

I grinned before looking to the old women picking my cup back up "you called him greenlin" she said, I tilted my head what she talking about "I've only heard one person call Neville greenlin and that was before going into hiding but the one who called him that should only be a year older then him" she said. Sharp mind I'll give her that "thrown back in time and a different dimension, I'm 22, only the headmaster and the four heads of houses know me by my birth name, they have all agreed to call me Luffy, but the goat takes every opportunity to try and call it. I think he's trying to out me" I told her. She nodded as I finished off the coffee, I buttoned up the vest hearing one of the saitaku coming this way.

Rose opened the door looking in she smiled at me before skipping over throwing her arms around my middle "you know madam Longbottom could take this wrong" I asked, she hit my arm resting her head against me "don't care I haven't hug you in over two months" she replied. I snorted hugging her with one arm "who knew the rosebug is a hug-bug" I said mocking making Robin giggle as the younger female glared up at my with a pout "your mean onii-chan" she said.

She pulled away looking up at me "I've been meaning to ask what does a devil fruit look like" she asked, why does she want to know, I held my hand up creating an illusion of the Gum Gum no mi, "all look different but all have pattens almost the same" I replied. I stopped the illusion looking to her with a raised brow, her eyes were wide "I have one" she mumbled, I almost missed it.

I grabbed her arm "you haven't eaten it -" she shook her head "-how" I asked, she looked up "it was given to me three years ago by a man, I thought it was a dream until I woke up with it besides me. He told me it was form an other world, I thought he meant the magical world since this world was still new to me. I have it in my trunk in a hidden compartment" she replied.

Three years "what did he look like this man" I asked, she smiled a bit "like you sort of, he was tall, built like the rest of you, tanned too, wild black hair and eyes, oh freckles on his face-" I felt my eyes getting bigger "-he had on black cargo shorts, boots, orange belt with a dagger, an elbow guard-" I sat down in the stool behind me before I could full, it can't be "red beads around his neck and pendant too, and orange cowboy hat with two faces, one smiling the other frowning it had the beads too.-" I chocked "oh tattoos to one spelling Asce but the S was crossed out and the other a purple skull and cross I think it was on his back" she replied, I closed my eyes shaking away the headache I know that's coming. I felt Rose move closer "brother" she asked, I sighed "that was Ace" I replied opening my eyes to see hers threatening to full out.

I stood looking to Robin to see her eyes wide hand covering her mouth "I'll be below deck, I think I need to cashing in one of the boons, keep everyone above deck" I told her only for her to nod.


	31. Chapter 31

~hello lady death~ - **telepathy or mind to mind**

Chapter 31

I stood in the free space in the soldier dock "lady death" I called leaning against the wall and waited, she appeared glaring at me "you tricked me" she hiss, I raised a brow at her "how long did it take for you to work that out" I asked. She snarled at me, the shadows moved around us "when my father pointed it out" she replied, I smirked a little having meet Hades once as a kid "I want to collect one of those boons now I have four, two of the horcruxes have been destroyed and the two hallows have been claimed" I told her.

She crossed her arms still looking mad at me "what do you want" she asked, I pushed off the wall "I wish to speak with Ace" I replied, she raised a brow at me before nodding waving her hand and a black portal appeared. I watched my adopted brother stumble out looking like he did at the war, large scar on his chest from Sakazuki the Akainu's last attack, matching one on his back.

-Ace's p.o.v-

I looked around, where the hell am I, it looks like a ship, I looked behind me at the lady death having seen her a few times. So where am I, I looked around spotting one other person leaning against the wall.

I blinked at the male a little taller then me wearing dark faded jeans, open toe sandals, red belt with a demon dog head buckle, red vest closed, silver chain around his right wrist. I saw the two tattoos on his biceps, lettering of A-S-L on his left and a pirate flag on his right, wait that's, I looked to the straw-hat on his head, it can't be "Luffy" I asked.

He pointed to me "he's solid right not a ghost" he asked voice deeper then I remember the dainty behind me, she must have giving some form of answer because I ended out with a fist in my gut knocking the air out of me.

I held my stomach on my knees before looking up at my little brother "what was that for" I wheezed looking into tricoloured eyes, what he's older "how old are you now" I asked getting to my feet. He leaned back against the wall "22" he relied, five years, they've changed him "five years, been good on you" I said.

He snorted resting his head back, I spotted the scars on his throat moving over to him touching them, what bastard did this "it's been three years not five I've always been a year younger then you not three. What was you thinking leaving a Devil fruit in this world with my sister, why did you leave one with her" he asked narrowing his eyes at me I blinked thinking back to the fruit I had "it's the Mizu Mizu no mi it has no curse, you use to talk in your sleep, so I heard you talk about her calling her sis. I asked one request and that was to hide that fruit. They let my spirit go back to get it from where I hide it before facing Teach. They let me into her dreams to tell her to keep it safe" I replied.

He slid down the wall starching his feet out, I sat next to him and he told me everything that he kept from me all these years and what's happened these last three years, lady death moved forwards "it's time for him to go back" she told us. We stood before Luffy pulled me into a hug "I can bring you back to life, all it will take is destroying a few things the little miss there need gone from this world. You Sabo and your Pops if he wants, his sons and your brothers are drifting the last I heard, Teach is getting out of hand" he whispered in my ear. I pulled back looking at him, can he really do that ~ _think about it, and find out from the other two, I will call on you again before returning to our world_ ~, I nodded before moving back over to lady death.

-Luffy's p.o.v-

I grinned at the young looking goddess as she sent my brother away "I hate you" she told me, I snorted "yeah yeah tell Hades I said hi would you" I asked waving my hand dismissively, trying not to laugh at the outrage on her face. She snarled at me one last time before she left, I sighed leaning back into the wall "you can come out now" I said.

Looking right I saw Minerva smiling at me "must you whined up a god of death" she asked, I just grinned "yep, Hades likes me any way so he wont do anything to me and will stop her" I replied. She sighed at me before looking me in the eyes "I have a favourer to ask" she told me, I wave my hand "what is it and what do I get" I asked. I saw her eyes narrow just a bit before shaking her head "will of the D.'s, they don't fear death" she mumbled to herself, I raised a brow "turn this world on it's head. Drag the magic world kicking and screaming into this day and age if you have too. Make magical Britain better then the other countries and they will follow, do this and your crew will not age, you will go back to the same moment you left your world, you'll repeat your 22nd there, will you do this" she asked. I pushed off the wall "sure it could be fun, now I have a feast to get too" I replied, she smiled taking my head between her hands pulling me down to place a kiss on my forehead "have fun my warrior" she said before vanishing.

I made my way back to the deck to see the crew, the kids and Agnes there, I looked to the old woman "would you like to join us at our table or would you like to sit with Nev" I asked. She looked to the kids before looking to the crew then me "I will join you" she replied.

I moved over to Nev running my hand though his hair "you okay greenlin" I asked, he looked up nodding "yes captain" he replied. I looked over to the crew "meeting tonight, crew project I'm naming it chaos, a favour for Minmin" I told them, they all nodded so I looked to Rose "bring me that Fruit when you can don't let anyone see it not even that friend of yours Ronald" I said to her. She nodded at the underline order before I looked around everyone "who want to piss off a goat and probably make him look bad" I asked with a shark like grin that soon appeared on the crews faces as well.

-Amelia bones' p.o.v-

I stood in the grand hall with three of my men waiting since Albus said they have to come to the feast. I looked up seeing Agnus walking into the hall, "Amelia what are you doing here" she asked spotting me. I looked back at Albus seeing him looking to my old friend "Albus floo called said you, your Grandson and three others had been taken hostage" I replied.

She looked back over her shoulder at four children following her laughing before they looked around at all the faces "did he really say he did that" young Neville asked, the girls nodded "Sanji-san said they landed in a marine base after sky island, Luffy-san was playing ninja messing with the marines heads walking behind them when they turned he moved with them they never saw him. They thought he was a ghost" the young blond replied. They all blinked at those watching us "do we look like hostages Meli" Angus asked, I shook my head "no Gus but what happened" I asked back.

"I can answer that Zoro, Sanji, Usopp if you would" I looked to the doors as nine people walked in, five split off heading towards the front, three headed over to the Slytherin table pulling three boys to their feet dragging them to the front.

I watched as they dropped them on their knees, holding there shoulders down so they couldn't get up as the ninth in a vest walked down the middle of the hall "what's the meaning of this" Karkaroff growled standing. Odd coloured eyes looked to him "sit down you coward" the ninth snarled before looking between the two headmasters "funny, I told you I could heal the boy from the black curses used on him before talking him to my ship. How did I take him hostage or the three girls" he asked.

I stepped forward only to have his eye look to me "madam Amelia bones, head of the department of magical law enforcement I take It" he asked looking to the Auroras then back to me. I nodded "and you must be Monkey D Luffy the headmaster told me about" I asked back, he nodded coming to a stop in front of the three boys "now little Akudo {brats}, since the headmasters haven't told Madam bones what really happened down by the lake this morning why don't you tell her" he said. He looked to me "I don't like governments, but lets see if I can at lest trust yours to do the right thing" he said.

Albus got to his feet "now Luffy we don't have to do this" he said, the younger curled his lip at the elder "part of the agreement we have is my crew help protect the kids here, I am doing that right now. I had Nami find out what you and the coward gave as punishment, only to find you gave them a slap on the wrist and sent them off on their merry-way. They used to black curses on the scion of a most ancient and most noble house of Longbottom.-"

"the nightmare child curse is a level 5 spell, for those who do not know 1 is the weakness 10 being the strongest. The remembrances fiend curse is lv 2 use them together and you have a spell that will snap the mind faster then overexposure to the cruciatus. I took me five hours to heal him drawing the magic away from him into my body then destroying it before it killed me.-"

"-if that's not all these three wanted the girls with young Neville to go with them so what was it you said, ah that's right show them a good time. Yet they are only 13, 14 and 15, that's not all seeing as one of them is the heiress of the ancient and most noble house of Lovegood. Wait that's not all another is the heiress of the most ancient and most noble house of Potter, not to mention she is also heiress to the house Black who are in the same standing as the Potter family and she so happens to be, what do you lot call her oh yeah the girl-who-lived. The third may just be a mundane-born but heiress Potter sees her as a sister" he said finishing with a shark like grin.

I watched as he looked to the staff table "where's Moody" he asked blinking looking to the headmaster "feeling under the weather at the moment" Albus replied. I watched as he threw a look to the oldest female of the crew who closed her eyes with a nod before he looked to me "what will you do" he asked waving the three of his crew off to their table.

I looked to the young boys sat frozen with white faces in front of the captain before looking to the three who I brought with me "take them away for questioning" I ordered, I saw the small nod form the dark male. I watch them take the boys away as the dark one walked over to me "would you like to join us, or sit with your niece, no point you leaving now the feast has started" he said. I looked over to Agnus sat with the pirates before looking back to the one in front of me "I will join you if that is okay" I said, he held out his arm for my to take before leading me to the table.

 **author's note** :

 **spells;**

 **nightmare child- it will play on you worse fears, every nightmare you have ever had playing over and over in a loop but 1000 times worse then a normal nightmare**

 **remembrance fiend - the spell locks you in your mind and will make you relive your worse memory, for poor Neville it will be the night his parents was attack**


	32. Chapter 32

**my captain** - **sentient item or building/ship**

Chapter 32

-Luffy's p.o.v-

I listened to the noise in the hall and answered questions the two guests at our table asked as they answered any of ours. I looked around the hall slouched In my chair maybe I should change it, it's not fair the goat is the only one with a throne. I looked to Robin as Moody joined us halfway though the feast, she shook her head, what's his game **my captain I need to tell you something**. I tilted my head back looking to the fake sky **listening Hina**.

I watched as the goat, the other heads and Crouch got ready for the picking of the champions near the Goblet, wonder who will be picked.

-Robin's p.o.v-

we all watched as the flames of the Goblet turned red and a tongue of flame shot into the air, a charred piece of parchment fluttered out of it the whole hall watching as the old one caught it and held it at arms length so he could read it by the flames of the Goblet.

The flames turned back blue/white "the champion for Durmstrang is Viktor Krum" he called reading parchment out. Applause and cheers filled the hall, I saw Luffy yawn as we watched the young man make his way toward the old man then through a door into a side chamber.

The Goblet flashed again witch Dumbledore caught before reading out "the champion for Beauxbatons Is Fleur Delacour", I watched the veela who tried to catch out captain with her allure last night move up to the headmasters much the same way as the first.

The next out of the Goblet "the Hogwarts champion is Cedric Diggory" he called as a young 6th year got up moving to the front.

I watched at the old one kept his eyes on the Goblet as he started his speech only to stop at the flames turned red, was he waiting for that, I saw the narrowed eyes of Luffy as the 'Goat' as he calls him read out the name "Roseille Potter". I saw Zoro grab Luffy's arm before leaning over to whisper in his ear, he calmed but not before the snarl showed on his face.

The headmaster called her name twice more before she got to her feet following the same path as the other three chosen. I saw the horror flash in Luffy's eyes before he looked to the Goblet "Fuck" he hissed with wide eyes as the flame changed again and not one but two pieces of parchment flew out.

The old one read them both as the whole hall held there breath waiting confused as to why there are more then Three champions "Haidar Potter" Albus called, the rest of the crew sneaked a glances at our captain, Albus was looking our way too out the corner of his eye.

We watched as he called the name out three more times, each time Luffy hissed under his breath before the fourth time his birth name was called he snarled holding his chest and the table. The hall looked our way "captain" we called moving around him as he fell forward catching the table "my magic" he hissed.

But everyone heard him, this isn't good, Nami moved over to Albus grabbing the second piece of parchment "this one has Luffy's name on it but It's not written in any of our hand" she said looking to us "bring it here" Luffy hissed pushing himself to his feet. She moved over to us handing it to him, he took it letting out a sigh as his magic settled, he stood straight shaking off our hands before looking to the headmaster. He moved away from us before heading off the way the others went.

-Luffy's p.o.v-

I entered the room to see the four younger champions standing around "do they need us back" the boy Cedric asked, I shook my head holding out the parchment for all of them to see "someone wants to play a game with me, some bastard placed my name in that glorified drinking cup" I replied. I looked to Rose "I never put my name in there" she said looking to me with eyes asking me to believe her.

I moved over to her pulling her to my side "I know, I saw your face when your name came out" I told her, the other three in the room watched us the doors opened and a man walked in. Ludo Bagman first, I growled at him as he went to grab Rose's arm he moved away quickly before going on about there being five champion's, well six if they could find the elder Potter child, since he has to be alive if his name came out of the cup.

The door opened again and the heads, Crouch and prof. Mcgonagall, Moody and Sev rushed in. I had to stop myself from snapping the goats arm off when he pulled Rose from my side and started to question her. I held my tongue as the verbal war went on about if she should compete "she'll lose her magic if she doesn't, you saw what it almost did to mine when Albus called the other boys name and not mine and I didn't even put my name in the cup" I told them giving in to the mother of all headache.

They all looked to me as I held my head, I need that other piece of parchment to fully settle my magic "how did your name get into the Goblet" Maxime asked with a sneer. I glared through half closed eyes "how in the nine level of hell should I know" I growled as an answer.

I watched the 'adults' talk before bending down to Rose's height "if they make you compete, since it's in the rules the judges can overrule the cup on choosing a champion they see you as an adult in their eyes. Since it's three schools and two head of department at the ministry. Just keep that in mind it could be useful" I whispered to her.

I watched as they said we must all compete before being told the date of the first test in 24 days and they can't tell us what it is, we're not allowed outside help before they let us go.

I watched Rose head off up the marble stairs "captain" I looked over to Zoro leaning against the front doors "24 days till the first task, lets show these fools you don't mess with us" I said. He pushed off the door "the others are waiting, you said there was going to be a meeting" he said. I nodded so we headed back to Sunny.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

I was leaning back on the rails looking up at he castle, Zoro dragged me away from there just after breakfast to stop me killing the blond Geki seeing the badges he was handing out. I sighed looking to the book resting against my knee as I bit the top of the pen, if I'm to beat the curse I need more information on devil fruits, but I've read the ones we have in the library that nut-job scientist that works for the marines writ.

I sighed again resting my head back letting my leg hang off the rail, flicking back over pages of possible runes that could be used and different materials thinking out what to try next.

"excuse me" I looked down at a red haired third year, Ronald's sister from what the saitaku have told us, I saw her check me out glad I started wearing close tops, I don't want people lusting after me because they like the way I look. Single minded, that's one thing to call people of this world. What did they say this one's name was Ginny I think "yes" I asked making her look to my eyes. I had to stop myself throwing up at the images she's projecting right now, what 13 year old has a mind like that "Prof. Dumbledore needs you up at the castle, I'm to show you where to go, it's a champion thing" she replied.

I placed the book and half eaten pen in my pouch before jumping down "leaned the way then" I said moving towards the castle shorting my steps so she could keep up.

I all but ran into the room to get away from her, she kept trying to grab my arm and looking at me with eyes that she must have through where sexy, just plane disturbing in my book. I shuddered leaning my head against the door "something wrong Luffy" I heard Albus asked.

I put a fake grin on my face turning "no no all fine" I replied taking in the people in the room, grate a reporter who looks like she wants to stick those talon like nails into me.

I looked her in the eyes "if one photo of me gets out I will destroy your career" I told her at a growl as he little sidekick held up his camera. She did the wise thing and called him off before he could take a picture.

I moved to lean up against the wall behind the other four as Bagman started talking, I blocked most of it out tilting my head back. I then watched as each of the others gave their wand to Ollivander before they looked to me, Dumbles looked far to interested for my liking as I pushed off the wall removing my ring.

I handed it to the old wand maker who smile "arr yes one of nine I made back in the summer" he asked, I nodded with a grin since he made ten not nine the tenth going off what Rose's wand is. He looked up at me "you use it" he asked again I nodded "now and then when I work on my projects" I replied. He looked down at the ring "Methyl if I remember melted with pure gold and silver which in cases crushed fang, spine, spike and fur from your other form. Soaked in your blood of both forms, the focus stone is a fire diamond with your own magic fire at it's centre. Lastly bond runes so no one but you can use and remove it from your person" he said turning it over from palm to palm "the others taking care of theirs" he asked passing it back to me, I nodded replacing it on my right pointer finger "yes, it's a good thing they all have runes, we misplaced them a few times the first week or so" I replied before heading back to the wall.

I glared at the old man stood in front of me "I'm not having my picture taking end of story" I growled, he tried the disappointed grandfather look on me "now H-" I curled my lip with a growl "Luffy it's tradition" he told me, he tried to do it again.

I let out a low snarl moving over to the other champion's pulling hat down over my face, "now dear our readers want to see your face not that old hat taking it off" the woman Rita Skeeter said. I tilted my head showing off the left side of my face only to blink lights away from my eyes growling at the little sidekick. The women was grinning like a shark, we'll see who has the last laugh here once I let Nami lose, I think the papers first will do nicely.

I left with the other four heading to the hall knowing the crew will be there, since we've taking to only eating lunch and the odd dinner on the Sunny after Sanji trained the elves to cook descent food back last month.

I all but threw myself into the chair talking the full bottle of rum and drinking straight from it "you okay bro" Franky asked, I looked over the bottle to see them all looking at me, I frowned putting it down before looking to Nami "how soon can you take control of the papers, there was a reporter just now to record the weighing of the wands, a Rita Skeeter. She makes my skin crawl and I don't want any picture of us getting out" I asked. She pulled out a book checking through it before looking to me "I'll send a letter to Ragnuk when we get back to the ship, the soonest would be near the first task" she replied. I nodded before digging into the food all the while feeling the goats eyes on me, I will not be controlled.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

-Rose's p.o.v-

I watched my brother from across the tent as Bagman told us what we are to do for the task, I'm glade Hagrid told me the other day, I saw Luffy sat in a tree that night when I asked him how he was never spotted he told me he can use illusions to hide himself from everyone and everything not even the dragons knew he was there.

I watched Bagman hold out a purple silk sack, I felt my heart in my throat as he got us in a circle around him, I stood between Cedric and Luffy feeling sick. He's magic loosely wrapped around me before pulling away letting my know he's here with me.

I watched as the older ones picked out a dragon Fleur – common Welsh Green with a two around its neck, Krum- Chinese fireball with a three, Cedric – Swedish short-snout with a one.

It felt like my heart was trying to escape knowing the last two dragon, one being known as a demon, the king of dragons. I put my hand in the bag only to feel I could only touch one of the two in there like one has a repelling charm on it, I pulled my hand out to see the Hungarian horntail with a four around it's neck. I looked to Luffy as he put his hand into the bag pulling out the demon of dragons the Hellgate with a five.

-Luffy's p.o.v-

I watched as Bagman leave the tent before moving up behind Rose "keep calm and you'll do fine" I told her, she looked up at me with eyes full of fear. I bent my head next to her ear "parseltounge, it's the language of all reptiles, not just snakes. Tell her why you want near her nest if that doesn't work go with what ever plan you got" I whispered to her, she took a breath before nodding. I looked over to Cedric seeing him watching us, I raised a brow at him, he's eyes got wide being caught watching. Wonder what the rumour will go around about this, that is when he tells his girlfriend who I've seen picking on Luna and following me about.

-Zoro's p.o.v-

I watched the princess go to the medic tent holding her shoulder "Luffy's going to flip" Usopp mumbled behind me, I think we all nodded as the handlers brought out a dragon that makes the other four look like children. Still it's not even 1/3 the size of the big one back at Punk hazard we took down if that, We've seen bigger baby sea-kings.

We watched as the handlers ran off after waking the beast up, I scoffed "how much do you want to bet he'll beat it in seconds" Nami asked jumping down by the rest of us. I looked over at her as she put a small red book away "no ones betting against you because he wont even have to try, how many poor souls are you leaving poor" I asked. She gave that sweet smile of hers that makes her look innocent to those that don't know her "nearly everyone, the red head twins are placing bets too with the other students, I made them with the adults too" she replied.

We all sat forwards as our captain walked out hands in his pockets, he took one look at the dragon before looking to the judges with a board look "this it" he called up nodding to the beast that is growling at him. We saw Dumbledore nod and Luffy sigh looking at the dragon that inhaled ready to barbecue him.

We, that is the crew, all felt the use of Haki and watched as the wind swirled around him before pushing out. He then made his way over to the frozen dragon who was watching Luffy like he was the bigger predator. Nothing but silence as he walked right up to the nest picking up the gold egg and walking off but not before patting the beast on the snout "there's a good girl" he cooed as if it's a dog heading for the medical tent.

I think we all burst out laughing at the stunned faces of everyone watching, leaning on each other to stop falling to the floor of the stands. Every single person looked to us laughing like loons "that was brilliant" Chopper said as our laughter calmed down to chuckles or giggles.

The champions came out to get their scores, we scowled at Luffy's, he just shrugged waving his hand over his shoulder leaving, we jumped down over the railings before following him having got the date for the next task.

We found him in the gallery poking the egg before looking over at us "I need one of you to find out what this message is, it's mermish can only be heard under water. It screeched like hell when I opened it" he told us. Nami move forward taking the egg "I can keep it once you know the clue" she asked, he nodded so she smiled "I'll be back later, I have money to collect" she said heading for the door as Luffy shook his head.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

-Hermione's p.o.v-

I headed down to the Sunny a few days after the task, needing to ask the crew something, I spotted Nami and Chopper leaving as I got to the dock "going out" I asked only ever seeing them leave in pairs or small groups if they leave the grounds. Nami looked over smiling "yes, we're going to check something out before meeting with the others, we'll be back late this afternoon" she replied. I watched Chopper become human looking "are all of you gone" I asked, he shook his head "no Sanji and Luffy are staying they're in the gallery If you want to talk to someone" he replied. I smiled at the pair of them heading for the ramp "have fun you two" I called running up them, I looked back waving as they left.

I knocked before walking in to find Sanji at on the sofa reading what looks like a cook book and Luffy sat at the table books around him writing things down as a house-elf stood at his side "do you need anything else master captain" she asked. I watched Luffy shake his head pulling at his hair a little "no" he replied before the elf vanished "you have a house elf" I asked.

They both looked over to me before Sanji went back to his book "six elves" Luffy replied before going back to his work. I stood there blinking at the dark males back for a few minutes before what he said kicked in "you have six, six elves, how why I through you lot where different you have slaves-" I saw Luffy's back tense and Sanji's eyes widened "your like the rest of them then, those slaver who make them do all the work do you beat them too" I hissed getting worked up.

My back hit the wall as I yelped, pinned by the throat with Luffy glaring down at me with demon red eyes and fangs "I am nothing like them" he snarled looking very feral right now. I started to chock before I saw Sanji move kicking the feral male away from me, I fell to the floor holding my neck. I looked with wide eyes as the dark hunter pulled himself up off the floor wiping blood from the corner of his mouth as Sanji stood guard in front of me. Luffy snarled at the blond "go cool yourself off before you kill one of your nakama" he told the feral calmly making him freeze before I saw some green and black come back to his eyes. He backed away into the shadows melting into them and vanishing.

I sat there watching that spot as Sanji knelt down next to me touching my throat, I flinched back before I heard him mumble a spell touching my neck. I sighed as the pain vanished with the healing spell "what was that" I asked at a whisper.

He sighed moving to sit next to me "the captain is against slavery-" I looked to him "- back home, we have people known as the world nobles the celestial dragons the only people who can trace their blood back to one of the 12 kings. They have slaves for everything, any type of creature, any being; human, fishman, mermaid, giants you name it, they are beaten and starved. They are enslaved against their will and you must obey your 'master', they are marked, branded with what is called the Ama Kakeru Ryu no hizume {the hoof of the soaring dragon}-" I watched the smoke from his cigarette formed in to a hoof like shape "-it forever marks them as less then human and the are made to wear a bomb collar, try to escape sets it off. you could be seriously injured or killed, the dragons can even kill any one who so much as looks at them wrong and they can get away with it" he told me"}.

my hand covered my mouth "no one will stand up to the Dragons, it's a risk of certain death for those who would dare try attack them or even help a slave, I know of two who have, the one who helped he was a slave himself a fishman named fisher tiger, he broke out with hundreds of others going back around 20 years ago. He formed a crew of the fishman and changing the symbol, he died years back-" the smoke changed to a tribal sun. he grinned a little "-only one known person has attacked a Dragon, he just left the room," he said.

He looked down at me before looking to the shadows Luffy vanished into "two months and a brand before he could escape by himself" he said, I felt my eyes widen. I looked to the older knowing that anyone of the crew can find each other "we're is he I need to tell him I'm sorry" I asked at a whisper. He sighed before holding his right wrist out showing me the chain before poking the black charm of a straw-hat "he doesn't want to be found, it's best for you come back tomorrow or in a few days" he told me before getting up. He helped me to my feet leading me to the door "things will be back to normal once he's calms it's best to give him a few hours" he said as we stopped at the gangplank.

-Luffy's p.o.v-

I walked through the shadows back into the gallery only to see Sanji as he stood, I did nothing to stop the leg coming towards me throwing my back against the wall where I slide down to the floor "you fucked up" he told me. I closed my eyes resting my head back "don't you think I know that already" I snarled with out heat opening a single eye. He looked down at me "I've told the others, since they felt you close off your link, you'll be lucky if Nami and Robin leave anything of you when they've finished" he said. I cringed just thinking about what they will do to me, the others too. I pushed myself up heading to the door at the back of the room "where you going" he asked, I looked back at him "library" I replied.

-Hermione's p.o.v-

I headed up to my dorm leaving the noise common room to see if I can work on my homework after failing to do any of it after getting back form Sunny.

Pushing open the door and heading to my bed only to stop seeing three old books sat there, those aren't mine. I picked up the note folded on top opening it just seeing one word _'sorry'_ in hand writing I've seen watching him write in those books he's always working in.

picking up the first book and reading the title _history and life of the race of elves; how they came to serve,_ the second book _runes and magic_ this one dating back near 600 years ago, the last one I almost dropped _Hogwarts; a history by Rowena Ravenclaw_ , a small note stuck to it 'don't let anyone see these' in the same writing.

I smiled hugging the book to me thinking of where could he have gotten them from for a few seconds before the pull to read them got the better of me.

-Chopper's p.o.v-

I sat on Usopp's shoulder as we boarded Sunny seeing both Luffy and Sanji out on deck waiting for us. Sanji leaning on the mast as Luffy stood in front of us, I watched Nami move up to him slapping him across the face, he just beard his throat and closed his eyes but not before we saw the regret in them.

He didn't even move as she grabbed hat off his head, that made her pause "you are to leave the ship, that is what we have decided until she forgives you. You are not to go near the castle or her for a week but are to remain on the grounds" she told him eyeing his throat still beard to us. She reached up placing her hand there "go take the anger and frustration you have against the old one out in the forest not on your family Brother" she told him. I saw Sanji's eye widen a little, what's that about.

I looked back to Luffy as he sighed opening his eyes that held to much red in them and it had been growing more each day. I watched him nod before looking to Zoro who gave a short nod to what ever question he asked with that look before he moved to jump off onto the dock and running into the forest.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

-Luffy's p.o.v-

I sat in a tree near the ship watching the crew eat lunch as I munched on an apple I swiped off one of the girls from Beauxbatons.

I felt them before I saw them as they made their way over before sitting under the tree pulling books out, I saw Rose look up with a frown probably the state of my clothes "your a mess captain" she said.

The others looked up Mi and the red head, still don't know why they keep him around for, I like the other two Nev and Luna. I shrugged throwing the apple core into the woods "why aren't you with your crew, no ones seen you in two weeks" the red head asked.

I looked down at him, looking bored "what's It to ya" I asked back, he looked towards the ship "they're all eating, I can smell the food from here" he replied. Even from up here I can hear his stomach growl, I had to stop my lip curling at the bottomless pit "it's called banishment Geki" I said looking up to the sky, looks like we're in for a cold winter with the sky's filling with snow so soon.

I heard one of them move so looked down seeing Mi looking up at me "why, can a crew even banish their captain, how long have you been banished" she asked. I locked eyes with her chocolate ones "over all vote, I did something stupid and I'm paying the price, I haven't been indoors for two weeks" I replied. I saw the recollection in her eyes to the date I was banished before she looked away.

-Hermione's p.o.v-

I kept my eyes with his as he replied to me, I noticed his eyes where back to normal having seen more red when I visited two weeks ago, he seems more calmer too. I looked away working out the date he was banished, the day he went feral.

We sat doing our homework before Ron started to complain it was to cold and started dragged Rose up to the school to play chess. She looked back at me her eyes asking for help "I'll be there in a bit" I called out picking up hers and my books placing them in my bag.

I heard something heavy land behind me and was about to turn to him when two arms wrapped around my shoulders "I'm sorry Mi" he whispered in to my hair. I leaned back against the older male bring my hand up resting it over his arm "your forgiven and I'm also sorry I brought up bad memories" I said. I felt him lift his head "memories" he asked, I tilted my head back looking up at him "Sanji told me about the Dragons" I replied.

I watched as he closed his eyes and sighed before opening them looking down at me letting my shoulders go. He stepped back so I turned to face him "It's okay, I still shouldn't have let my more feral side get the better of me. I let that damn goat get to me" he told me, I raised a brow, I don't get why he doesn't like the headmaster, I watched as he shock his head "shouldn't you get back to Rose and the Geki" he asked.

I giggled a bit as Ron's name before gathering my Gryffindor courage and waved him down to my height "thank you for the books" I said placing a quick kiss to his check before running off as my courage started to waver.

-Luffy's p.o.v-

I blinked after the young woman who ran back up to the castle but not before I saw the faint dusting of a blush on her face. I gave a low chuckle shaking my head before looking over to the ship I really need a shower.

I stopped at the gangplank "Oi" I called up and waited, it didn't take long before Nami showed herself glaring down at me "what do you want" she asked crossing her arms. I rolled my eyes at my navigator before sending the memory of what just happened to her, I watched her eyes widen a bit before sighing "can I come back on board" I asked.

She nodded with a Cheshire grin, I rolled my eyes walking up to her "don't tease her to much" I said, she pulled an innocent face "I wouldn't dream of it" she said. I raised a brow as I drew level with her "maybe a bit" she said grinning, I rolled my eyes heading to the bathroom.

I lead in the R.O.R having escaped the goat well in the schools library "something wrong captain". I looked to the avatar Hinansho picked for herself a child of around 7-8 with pale skin, black wavy hair and chocolate brown eyes dressed in white summer dress.

I sighed looking away tapping the book resting on my chest "I need more information on Devil fruits if the armlets I want to make will work" I replied. I heard her giggle so I looked back see her holding books, I sat up seeing 'Devil fruit' and 'Dr vagapunk' written on the ones I could see the titles of.

I took one flipping through it before looking to the golem of the 1000 year old school, then taking the other several and flicking through them as she just giggle like a child who's pleased her parent. I looked to her placing the books down "how" I asked, she grinned sitting across from me crossing her legs "when the old one brought you here and the lady Minerva added to the spell they left a small rift I can bring things from that world; objects – copies, I can bring over things to so long as it's not human your mother Gaia lets me since your world has forgotten all about true magic she has so much wild magic around" she replied.

I blinked at the child looking being thinking about what she told me "so If I asked you to bring me say a bottle of Jerez" I asked. She just grinned before a bottle of the stuff appeared in front of me, I looked back at her pulling the top off before taking a sip. She fell about giggling as me eyes widened, I mocked glared at the smaller being who trying to look innocent before a thought hit me "could you send things there" I asked, she closed her eyes before nodding "small things but I will have to use a small part of your magic" she replied.

I sat back leaning on my hands looking to her with her eyes still closed "if I asked you to bring me everything from a library called the tree of knowledge on the island of Ohara before it was destroyed could you" I asked. I watched as her brows frowned before eyes opened looking straight into mine with a look that doesn't fit her child face "yes but I must use your magic as an anchor, your Gaia's magic will help and I must link up with the lay-lines that run under my grounds" she told me. I closed my eyes linking my mind with my magic to see my reserves, full "how much of my magic" I asked opening my eyes "2/3" she replied, I held in a wince remembering what it feels like to be that drained "do it" I told her.

I lead flicking through one of the books on Devil fruit as Hina dozed on my stomach, I looked over to the trunk of my next project and Robin's Christmas gift before looking down at the golem as she moved. She looked up at me with bright eyes "feel like messing with the crews minds" I asked sending her what I want her to do through our link, she giggled nodding.

I jumped up onto the deck to see the whole crew looking into the aquarium room "what's going on" I asked, they all looked to me just a little freaked out "elephant tuna, just appeared" Usopp replied. I looked into the room to see three of them swimming in the tank "oh that, Hina did that, she can bring things from our world here" I told them before heading to the gallery grinning.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

-Severus' p.o.v-

I stood in front of one of my last classes before winter brake, 4th years, I let my eyes wander as there was a knock on the door, "Enter" I barked out only to blink at who it was.

He leaned against the door in jeans and a turtle neck jumper hands shoved into his pockets "mind if I sit in on your lessons, I've been banished from the ship for the day and I heard the old man is band from the dungeons" he asked. I crossed my arms seeing the class watching "back to work-" I glared at my young friend "-you're really avoiding him and looking for a place to hide" I corrected him.

His eyes light up before he smirked and waved his hand a bit "if you say so Sevvie" he said, the class held their breath as I glared at the younger male "don't disturb them" I told him. He flashed a grin closing the door behind him before walking towards my desk and sitting on it.

It didn't take long before he started to wonder watching the kids, I went to mark the homework given to me at the start of class.

"Oi Sev" I glared up at the captain as he glared at Draco "yes Luffy" I asked, he looked over his shoulder a bit at me "what would a scale for a Horntail do if thrown into one of these potions" he asked back. I eyed his hand that he opened showing off the gold scale "a violet explosion that could take out half the room depending on how far alone the potion Is finished" I replied. He looked towards his sister's work table "about finish two stages left" he asked, I turned my eyes on Draco "it could kill anyone too close as It would explode within seconds" I replied.

He walked back to my deck setting down the scale "I thought Dragon scales are a 5th year ingredient" he asked, I picked it up turning it over in my hand "it is-" I looked Draco "see me after class" I told the boy who went pale.

I watched as he walked around the class again before he passed the Longbottom heir who was shaking, a panic attack by the looks of it. He stopped looking to the younger male before taking his wrist stopping him form cutting the root up. The younger looked up to the older who frowned "those spells are still affecting you aren't they" he asked.

Most of the class have stopped to watch as the young heir nodded, the captain sighed before placing the younger's hand on his chest "close your eyes and forget everything around you and just count the beats" he told him in a commanding voice. I looked to the class seeing cauldrons bubbling "back to work" I barked making them jump.

I watched as Neville calmed down before opening his eyes giving a nod of thanks to the older male who ruffled his hair before turning and walking back to my desk. I looked sideways at the younger male raising a brow, he shrugged leaning against the desk "most of us are prone to panic attacks or nightmares, if the presence of one of us near them doesn't work the sound or feel of a heartbeat works" he told me in a undertone so the class can't hear.

He suddenly pushed off the desk with a hiss, No that was parseltounge, he waved his hand and he started to vanish magic and all. So those are his illusion, I can't even sense him as the door opened and the headmaster walked in "Severus my boy have you seen Luffy" he asked. Most of the class looked to me "no headmaster, I've been teaching all day and haven't seen him" I replied, the older male sighed before leaving.

I let my eyes travel around the room "you owe my captain" I said, I heard his laugh before two small vile appeared on my desk. I felt my eyes widen "now where did you get these" I asked feeling him behind me "the goat isn't the only one with a phoenix, I have two" he whispered in my ear before I felt him leave.


	38. Chapter 38

~hello anyone out there~ - **telepathy or mind to mind**

Chapter 38

-Luffy's p.o.v-

I threw down the paper having read what that women Rita wrote about Hagrid, I don't mind the man but he's one of Dumbles blind followers. I pulled the coffee toward me as I looked around the crew, I smiled seeing Robin reading one of the books form the Ohara library as it's being called.

I let my eyes wander to the staff table seeing the goat looking over to us as I saw Moody looking to Rose, I still haven't worked out what's bugging me about him.

I looked out over the hall, five weeks till the next task, less time to make those armlets work since the task is in the lake, that stupid song;

 _'Come seek us where are voices sound,_

We cannot sing above the ground,

And while you're searching, ponder this:

We've taken what you'll sorely miss,

An hour long you'll have to look,

And to recover what we took,

But past the hour – the prospect's black

Too late, it's gone, it won't come back.'

if I know the goat he will pick one of the crew or one of the 4 well 3 since Rose is also a champion, no two since Krum has taking a liking to Mi and took her to the ball. I ran my hand through my hair I need to get those four no five armlets done soon.

I glared at he redhead Geki, it's his folt she ate the fruit, if he kept his nose out of her business she wouldn't have to have eating it before he did, it turns out it doesn't have a curse but it's better to be safe then sorry.

The task is next week, I looked to the others on deck from where I sat on the railings before smirking, can't wait to see their faces.

-Brooks' p.o.v-

I saw Luffy smirk a bit, he's up to something before he fell back off the railings "Luffy-san" I called running to the side the others followed hearing a splash, Zoro and Sanji where just about to jump in when he resurfaced. He shook his hair out "god that's cold" he said before looking up at us grinning "care to join me" he called up. I think I wasn't the only one who's jaw dropped "you did it" Chopper asked, he nodded "do our powers still work" I asked.

His answer was to stretch his arm up pulling himself back on to the ship crouching on the railing "aye I tested them last night well I was on watch, they create a shield around the body that stops the affects of the water but still lets us use our powers" told us holding out three armlets taken from his pouch. We each took one "I can learn to swim" Chopper said putting his on "aye, they also change shape as we do" Luffy said patting the youngest on the head jumping down.

-Luffy's p.o.v-

I stood on the docks with the other champions waiting for the task to begin, I glared towards the goat having already worked out who I have to save, If anything has happened to him I will destroy everything about you old man.

I watched the other four jump into the water as I leaned on the post "um Mr. Money the task has started" Bagman said form the stands, I looked over bored with this whole thing before taking off the over coat Nami forced on me before we left the ship. I rolled my eyes looking back at her seeing nearly every female looking to me _~it could be worse I could have just picked out swim trunks~_ I narrowed my eyes shivering just a little as she gave a shark like grin. Damn woman, but still she could have picked a trunks instead of a wetsuit which she placed the flag on the back.

I made sure the knife was strapped to my thigh before placing the re-breather in my month shooting Dumbles one last glare before diving into the water to save my youngest brother.

I rolled my eyes seeing Fleur out of it, taken out by Grindylows, did no one think before setting this task, that a veela no matter the blood is week in water or that Merfolk and Veela are enemy's fools. I cast a spell to take her back to the surface _~incoming Veela, she's been knocked out~_ I looked around before following the sound of singing.

I found the village seeing the hostages and Rose, I looked at the line of hostages see that Eastern girl Cho I think her name was, Ronald, a mini Fleur, Mi and lastly Chopper.

I swam over to Rose touching her shoulder making her look to me as I eyed the Merfolk with their spears, I looked over as a half transfigured Krum swam into view and bit into the seaweed holding Mi down and swimming away. Well I was right then I looked into Rose's eye's _~once Cedric takes his girlfriend I need you to take the Geki and the Mini Fleur back to the surface. Because I don't think they will let her go being of veela blood~_ her eyes widened before she looked to the Merfolk. Really looked to them seeing what I saw in their eyes as they looked to the the little blond, she looked to me nodding as I saw Cedric swim over he looked to us so I locked eyes with him ~ _take your girl and get out of here Rose is going to take the little Veela and Ron back up. Those fools should have known they would not let her go. I'll stay and keep them off you two_ ~ I sent. His eyes widened before he nodded moving over to his girl.

I swam over to Chopper only to see two things missing, I snarled looking around for his chain and armlet, I glared over to the chief Merman _~where is his chain and armlet~_ he flinched back before looking to me "he never wore them" he replied.

I cut him free before handing the knife to Rose who cut the other two free.

-Cedric's p.o.v-

I sat on the dock waiting for the last to surface, I looked over to Rose seeing her watch the water biting her lip.

I saw the bubbles before the oldest of us surface spitting out the muggle devise he used swimming to the dock "Usopp" he called, the long nose one move over to the edge as his captain reached it taking to small form he held out. I heard the hiss he let out looking to the one he was given from here as the swordsman and blond pulled their captain from the water by his upper arms. I wasn't the only one to suck in a breath at the state of him, cuts all over some looked shallow others deep.

"Luffy" the panicked call of the younger female crew member made him look over "there's something wrong with him" she said looking over the smallest of the crew. The captain's lips pulled in a snarl "some one took his chain and armlet before placing him down there, go find them take who ever you want, the ship is going into lock down we stay till our brother wakes" he said. She nodded looking to the other woman "Robin, Zoro and Sanji" she told him before the four of them took off toward the castle.

We watched as the captain moved over to the others before resting his head against the reindeer's forehead "wake soon" he said before leading the remainder of the crew to their ship.

-Luffy's p.o.v-

I sat out on the deck with the others as Chopper rested in the sickbay, their found the chain and armlet in the old goats office, it took both Zoro and Sanji to stop me from going to kill the old man.

I sighed handing Franky back his chain now I've added blood runes so now only we can take them off "what now" he asked, I glared up at the sky "we wait for Chopper to wake before we even go back to the school, by then I shouldn't want to rip the old fools throat out" I replied. Robin looked over "what will he do next to try and control you" she asked, I shrugged fulling back onto the grass "I have no idea, just a few more months then we can return home and go back to the only thing we have to worry about is the marines and what ever pirate will try make a name for themselves trying to take us down will do" I replied.

I looked to the beetle sat innocently on the railings "Nami that job I gave you before the first task I think it need adding too" I said, she looked over then to the bug "I'll see to it" she said back.

I sat at Choppers bed side as the door opened "there's someone here to see you", I looked up at Franky before nodding as he took my place so headed for the deck. I spotted the white blond hair of the two Veela "vous vouliez me voir{you wanted to see me}" I asked in French making them turn to me. the younger hid behind her sisters leg "Oui je veux vous dire merci, Rose and Cedric m'a dit que tu as fait l'autre jour au cours de la tache {yes, I want to say thank you, both Rose and Cedric told me what you did the other day during the task}" she replied in her native tongue.

I watched the younger sister move over to me so knelt down at her hight "Merci{thank you}" she whispered, I gave a small smile "vous etes les bienvenus petit{you're welcome little one}" I told her. She smiled running back to her sister "votre ami{your friend}" Fleur asked, I shook my head running my hand through my hair standing "mon frere dort encore, nous ne pouvons pas le reveiller j'ai peur de ce qui va se passer s'il ne se reveille pas.{my brother still sleeps, we can't wake him. I fear what will happen if he doesn't wake}" I replied.

She moved over to me placing her hand on my cheek looking up at me "je prierai ce qu'il fait pour vous, sombre tout comme ma famille depuis que vous avez sauve ma sœur. Nous prierins a la deesse que vous vous frere se reveillie {I will pray that he does for you, dark one, as will my family since you saved my sister. We will pray to the Goddess that your brother wakes}" she told me. I smiled at her before placing a kiss on each of her cheeks "merci{thanks you}" I whispered pulling away from her hand stepping back.

I watched her take her sisters hand heading over to the gangplank, she looked back over her shoulder "au revoir capitaine{goodbye captain}" she said, I gave a small grin "sayonare{goodbye}" I said in Japanese as they left. I headed back to the sickbay to find most of the crew there talking to our youngest to try and get his to wake up.

I was on Chopper watch since the old man has come down here more then once to try and get onto the ship saying he can wake Chopper. I was banished here so not to kill the old fool, Zoro was banished to the tower and Sanji to the gallery since the three of us want his head more or since we are still the strongest the 'monster trio'. They don't think we'll stop at just braking a few bones and might kill the old bastard.

I looked to the bed over the book I took off the shelf hearing movement, I stood moving to his side as he hissed opening his eyes "easy" I mumbled using my body to block out the light. He opened his eyes more slowly "Luffy" he whispered, I hummed helping him sit up a bit and holding a glass of water to his lips letting him sip at it. He looked up at me "what happened" he asked, I sat on the side of the bed and told him about the task and that he's been asleep for the last almost three weeks before sending a message over the link that he's awake.

It wasn't long until they all piled into the room, I leaned against the wall by the door as each of them checked him over, Zoro came over leaning next to me "it's almost lunch up at the castle" he told me. I grinned a savage grin "then lets go say hi to the rest just in-case they've forgotten all about us" I said looking to each of them.

-Rose's p.o.v-

I just sat down for lunch as I heard a commotion out in the hall as others rushed in taking seats, I watched as the crew headed into the hall. All of them, look like Choppers awake, I don't like that grin brothers wearing as he moved over to the staff table.

He stopped in front of the headmaster "Albus" he purred as the rest of the crew moved to their table, not a soul in the hall moved or made a sound. The headmaster looked up at brother "Luffy my boy, I see your 'doctor' yes that's what you called him is wake" he said. Brother crossed his arms glaring down at the elder male "that stunt you pull counts as an attack against the crew" he said, Dumbledore blinked "what stunt" he asked.

Luffy snarled to himself pinning the elder with a look of pure hate, "we told you the day we ended up here that some of us can not go into the water because of what we spoke of, yet you pick one who can't as my hostage to save. Not only that you took his chain and the armlet I created to stop the affect, he almost didn't wake up, I see that as an attack on one of mine" he growled. The headmaster played with the end of his beard "what we spoke of oh yes now I remember you called it a curse on yourself, the reindeer, skeleton and the older female, a curse that takes away you powers and abilities. Must have slipped my mind" he said looking calmly up at my enraged brother.

Luffy snarl filled the hall "what's stopping me from attacking you for what you did, it still counts as an attack" he hissed, the elder looked at him with disappointment "H-" that's as far as he got before brother grabbed him by the front of his robes pulling him close so they were face to face "try saying that name again, I dare you" he growled darkly.

The elder freed himself before brushing down his robes "you still need a way home and I'm the only one keeping _her_ safe" he told the younger. I watched brother freeze where he stood "that is why you shouldn't attack me" Dumbledore said, I saw the crew have frozen as well. Luffy gave one final snarl moving back away from the elder "and if anything happens to her I will kill you myself, our agreement be damned, I'll tell her who I really am and then find our own way home" he growled before making his way over to the crew, I saw Dumbledore look over to me then back to Luffy as he threw himself into his chair.


	39. Chapter 39

~nealy finished~ - **telepathy or mind to mind**

Chapter 39

-Luffy's p.o.v-

I looked to the maze as the stands filled up, I snorted thinking back to the Weasley women the Geki's mother. Over bearing women, I saw the looks she kept giving me, she must have thorough I was going to take Rose away. Blood Skeeter women with want she wrote just after the first task.

I blocked out what Bagman said as I watched the other champions line up in front of him as I leaned against the wall behind them, he looked to me so I beard slightly pointed teeth at him, snorting when he looked away. I looked up sensing Nami back from the Alley _~it's done the papers in our control now, we'll see what they write about now~_. I looked towards where the crew sat before nodding then moving to join the others as they lined up to enter the maze.

I walked through the twists and turns hands in my pockets, nothing came out to face me as I passed their hiding places. I stopped sensing dark magic, I knelt placing my hand on the ground, mind control who would need to use one of the unforgivables here, I followed the path the magic took with my eyes. It came from outside the maze, but why, who would set something up like this and what for.

My eyes widened a bit then narrowing before I took off for the middle of the maze having stayed clear of it so one of the others could win. I rounded the last bend seeing Rose and Cedric reach for the cup "No don't" I yelled, but it was to late they touched the cup and vanished as it activated. I snarled, I can't change to scent the area out for magic or where that things taken them.

I raced through the maze before jumping the last wall ending where we started, I looked around spotting a shaken up Fleur and a dazed Krum so he was the one being controlled. I saw Dumbledore walk over to me as the crowd went silent "Luffy, why are you here not in the maze" he asked. I resisted growling at him, eyes moving over all the staff landing on Moody before rushing him and pinning him to the ground "where's the cup gone" I snarled. I felt the other staff move "let him go now Luffy" Albus order, I glared up at him "Robin keep this bastard restrained" I called over to her as they moved to me.

I waited as the hands held him In place before getting up "the cup was a port-key it took Rose and Cedric away" I told the old man, he didn't even blink "oh dear, we must find them, let Alastor go" he said. I growled at him "that is not mad-eye Moody" I said, he looked disappointed before sighing "he is Alastor I know my friend, let him up" he said. I growled seeing as I'm out voted by him and his blind sheep, I waved my hand _~don't let him out of your site~_ before looking around the crowd.

I paced waiting, I hate waiting, I growled under my breath counting the minutes that passed. I saw that fool Fudge watching us, oh you'll be out of office before long you coward. I looked to Sev as he hiss holding his right forearm, he looked up catching me looking with wide eyes, my own flicked to his arm them back to his face 'what' I mouthed. He blinked looking around then back to me 'he's back' he mouthed back, I felt my self freeze before looking to the imposter Moody. I don't care what that goat says he stinks of polyjuice potion.

I walked over to him grabbing his robes pulling him face to face before forcing myself onto his mind pulling up every memory he had and copying them adding them to a box in my own mind to go through. I then erased all presence of me doing so "where have they been taken" I growled, I let him pull himself free "I don't know what your talking about laddie" he told me before walking away from me.

I growled after his back before moving over to the crew "keep guard" I said setting my self down to meditate on the memories I just got, just hope they make it back safe.

I moved out in front of the minister as he left the class room with the Dementor following him, I left Rose's side to see this fool "minister, that was a very stupid thing to do" I told him, he glared up at me. I push the affects of the Dementor away feeling it's cold magic trying to push passed mine "just who do you think you are" he growled.

I looked down at him "you know who I am, my names been in the papers a lot this year, you are a fool to have that Death-eater Kissed, he could have told you what happened tonight since he has been masquerading as Mad-eye all year" I said, I pushed passed him heading back to the hospital wing "nothing happened tonight" he called out after me.

I hid in the shadows watching the show in front of me all the while keeping an eye on Rose as she looked ready to full asleep again but the noise is stopping her from fulling back to sleep.

I waited for them all to leave before moving over to my now asleep sister, I brushed her hair off her forehead before bending down placing a light kiss on her scar "sleep sound my rosebug, the crew and I will watch over you" I whispered. I looked up at the intake of breath looking to madam Poppy her eyes wide 'Haidar' I saw her mouth, forgot she use to check up on us when ever we needed a healer. I moved over to her then passed "the headmaster and the heads of houses know, I don't want that name getting out, I am not staying in this world, I have asked them not to tell anyone that name" I said before leaving.

I stood on the deck watching the castle "we're not leaving yet are we captain" I looked back at Zoro and the rest moving up behind me. I shook my head looking back to the ancient building "no I don't think Albus will send us home now Riddle is back. I think he brought us well me here as a way of controlling Rose but now he's using it the over way around, he thinks he can use us as puppets, chest pieces for the war to come" I replied.

I looked back at them "I would love to just grab Rose and the others and leave right now. That prophecy be damned but he'll just pull us back" I told them sighing. I shook my head looking back to the castle "operation chaos" Nami asked, I grinned back at her "start opening the building, we'll spend the summer visiting the other magical centres around the world, find ideas" I replied.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

I was right asking the old one when he could send us home a few days before the kids left he told us he can't as he has so much work to do now with a war to come with the wannabe dark lord, I just shrugged and told him we're going no where until Rose is safe.

The four saitaku spent the afternoon before they left on the ship asking when we are going home, we told them not yet but we will tell them before we left use leaving out that we might be taking them with us.

I moved toward the Durslys seeing them stood waiting for Rose "hello uncle" I whispered in his ear, he yelp turning to me only to pale, I smirked at him "we're still here It seems that the headmaster doesn't want to send me and the crew back home. So we might be popping in now and again so I do hope you treat Rose right" I said. They all nodded fearfully as the Geki tried to hide behind his mother, I gave a dark grin before heading off before Dumble's advanced guard turns up to make things wore for her this summer.

Now to work out how to see her without the guards from the goat's order seeing any of us, I've already place illusion wards around her room making it look like it did before I changed it, not even Mad-eye can see passed them.

 **author's note; and none with this one, I have a few chapters of order of the phoenix written up, so I will get back to that soon, I might be doing a poll on the crews animagus forms also those of the Saitaku {adopted} for the next book, also looking into pairings for the crew I already worked out who's paired with Luffy you can leave your ideas in the reviews or inbox me for that one**

 **A/N 27/12- book 2 is now up**


End file.
